Irene: The Magic Queen
by Hyaenodon
Summary: After her suicide, The Queen of Dragons suddenly found herself in a different world than her own. What will she do in this world? Beware SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1:The Scarlet Despair in New Wor

**/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Magi:The Labyrinth of Magic belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I don't own both series.**

* * *

**How to read the story**

In the… – Normal

"You're…" – Conversation

'Why…' – Thought and telepathic communication

Kagune – Foreign words

"**Fired…"** – Deep Voice

**Tetsusaiga** – Technique and special weapons

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Scarlet Despair on the New World**

Both Erza and Wendy didn't believe by what they saw.

In front of them is an enemy. A tall woman with long scarlet hair that tied into thick braid with golden ornaments, brown eyes, and voluptuous figure. For clothing, she dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb, that exposing some parts of her body, including a scar on her stomach. Her body also had some bruises and cut wounds on her body. This woman is Irene Belserion, one of the top three of the Spriggan 12, an elite Magician that supports, Zeref or Emperor Spriggan of the Alvarez Empire, a vast empire on Alatakasia continent. She's known as the strongest woman Mage in the world, and widely known as the Scarlet Despair. She also known as Queen of the Dragons, and the creator of **Dragon Slayer Magic**.

And in front of her enemy, she doing something unexpected.

A katana is seen stabbed through her stomach. But the shocking thing is, the one that done it is none other than her own hands.

One of the strongest Mage and member of Spriggan 12, Irene Belserion, just committed suicide.

But, her face show gladness in it. "Ah... How sad... The one that known as the strongest female on the Alvarez..." She then managed to look at Erza, the one that recently known as her daughter, with a cared smile of a mother.

Erza can only look, disbelieved by her enemies actions.

"... Despite taking countless lives... She's unable to take the live of her own daughter..." She said before fall on her knees. Irene vision starting to getting blurry. The one that she pierced is liver, one of the vital organ. She'll surely died from blood loss sooner or later.

"Wh... Why...?" Erza finally managed to speak.

Irene then smiled. "... Why...?" She asked. "... I also... Curious about that..." She herself also didn't know. Then, a memory ringed on her. It was the very day she leaves Erza, her infant, on the Rosemary Village. That's when she saw it again.

Her daughter smile.

Irene now really can't see anything. Blood loss taking effect on her. Her body can't be controlled much longer. She starting to fall. "... It's because... Your smile..."

Erza, who lying on the ground because of her battle against Irene, is widen her eyes because of it.

"... I wonder... Can you... Still remember it... Clearly..." Irene finally fall face first to the ground on sitting position because her body being hold by the katana that pierced her stomach. She had no energy to open her eyes anymore, and she then gently closed it while finally managed to make a smile.

Her last expression before death.

"That... I love you... So much..." Irene finally managed to say it before succumb to her wounds.

Despite her desire to kill her, throw her away, or closed heart. Thanks to her smile, she finally realized that deep inside, she loved her daughter, Erza Scarlet.

Erza then take a breath before finally managed to say a words to her. "Goodbye... Mother..." She said with a little sadness. At least she must thank her, because if it isn't her that born her to this world, she can't meet her true family.

Fairy Tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other universe. A commotion is happened.

* * *

First, we go to the empire that had close resemblances to Ancient Greece. Inside its castle, a small girl with petite body is seen sitting on the throne. Her appearances including long blonde hair, while her eyes are closed. She wears akin of dress, with a golden trident on her left hand. She suddenly move her head. "This feeling... It's like that time..." She said.

* * *

On the other place that resembles Chinese during ancient time. On its Castle garden, a woman is seen paled for something. She had black hair and her outfit akin to ancient Chinese empress. "This feeling... Is there another singularity that's been born?" She ask no one. That when she narrowed her eyes while smiling. "I wonder what prize you bring to us beside that Sinbad brat... King Solomon?"

* * *

On the other place, more precisely on one small kingdom. Destruction is seen everywhere, while Magician is seen marching toward the castle that now currently on fire. This is the Kingdom of Mus'tasim, and currently happens a rebellion that according to the Magician, lead by Matal Mogammet.

On the Magician school, Mogammet himself is seen sitting while watching the unfolding rebellion that killed the royal family. He is an old man with long beard and hair and wearing typical Magician uniform. That when he suddenly gasp.

"Headmaster!" Said a Magician that opened his room.

Mogammet then look at him with neutral face. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"It appears that princess isn't inside the castle. It seems she managed to get away or something." The Magician informed.

"Then search for her." Mogammet ordered.

"Yes." He said before closing the door.

Mogammet then turn his face to confusion. "The** Rukh **flow is somewhat feel disturb. There are huge power that descend to this world once more. Like that time..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on unknown place, a young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, are currently sitting, when he feels the disturbance like Mogammet and the others. "This disturbance... It feels different than Sinbad... This power... Its magnitude its amazing..." He said.

* * *

On an open grassland, nighttime. The once known Queen of the Dragons then slowly open her eyes. She then felt a little sting on her head, which she reflectively grab with her hands. She feels like she was lying on a grass. She then look at her surrounding.

'Where is this?' She thought before realized that all of her injuries, sans her scar, is vanished. She also dons a white dress. 'Am I dead?' She then doing a silly thing by pinching herself, which hurts. "I see... It seems I'm not dead." She concluded.

But that leaves another question. If she isn't dead, then where is she? She currently feels that the air feels different. It seems There are** Ethernano **in here as well, lucky for her.

Then she remembered something.

**(Flashback - During some point in X786)**

Irene is currently walking in the castle corridor. Its currently free time for her, when Invel, the winter general of the Spriggan 12 suddenly approach her.

"Oh. What business you had with me, Invel?" Irene casually asked while stopped her walking.

"Glad that you is inside the castle Lady Irene. His Majesty like to tell the Spriggan about something. You want to follow or not, is up to you." He inform before walking away.

The Scarlet Despair later make a smirk. "I hope this is an interesting information."

* * *

Times passed to evening, and of all the Spriggan 12; only August, Invel, and surprisingly, The Scarlet Despair herself.

"Glad for some of you to come here." Zeref said while done his usual smile.

"I'm sorry for this number His Majesty. You just come back from your long travel. And yet..." Invel apologized.

"I also beg for your forgiveness, your Highness." August said while bowing. "But, I'm surprised you come, Irene."

"I'm empty for the time being." Irene casually shrugged.

"Its okay." Zeref said. "I just want to share some unique events on Earthland, that mysteriously stopped. It was a phenomena called ** Anima** , if my spy not wrong." He informed.

" **Anima** ?" Irene curious with this phenomena.

"Hmmm." August then see the news. "I see. Its some kind of **Magic** , judging from the speck of **Ethernano** in the whirlwind." He analyzed the pictures.

" **Magic** ? But who cast it?" Invel clearly not expect it, losing his composure for a while.

"For that, I don't know. But, my familiar spy found a thing before we lost contact. This phenomena, or **Magic** , is connecting this world with the other. For the other world, is called Edolas if I not wrong. It was ruled by a kingdom with the same name." Zeref explain. "I currently only want to said that. All of you dismissed."

**(Flashback End)**

After remembering it, Irene then smiled. "I see. That stupid information from His Majesty is useful than I thought. So... Is this Edolas... Or somewhere else?" Irene said. "Well, if I not find it by myself... I'll never know." She said while stand up. Clenching her fist, her outfit is changed to her usual witch garb, this time with her hat, and leopard-patterned staff on her left hand. This is her **Requip Magic**. "Now then... What I need to find... Is another person."

* * *

Time-skip to morning. Irene is casually walked on the riverside. Currently, she still not found any village or people, only an open grassland with clear river beside it.

'This landscape truly satisfying. I wonder if Alvarez had a landscape like this. It will be more enjoyable to relief the stress.' She wondered. The landscape of Alvarez is known to be a semi-desert landscape. Its so barren in the middle, so the main capital, Vistarion, is built close to the shore, where many temperate forest on it.

Irene then suddenly stopped. As a dragon and enchantress, her five senses are sharpened, with her sense of smell is the most sharpest. "Let see... Hmm, there are some commotion on there, this will be interesting way for getting information." She mused.

* * *

On the small village that still part of former Musta'sim Kingdom that fall last night. The village is located near the river. Close to a house wall, two person is seen cornered by soldiers and villagers.

The first person is a little girl around thirteen years old with light green hair worn in ringlets and blue eyes. Her outfit is obscured by a pink cloak.

Protecting her is a tall man with an unusually long ahoge. He only wears some village clothes, and his body is badly bruised and beaten, possibly from protecting the little girl.

"You pull out your sword to the royal family that you swear to protect! Are all of you had no shame!?" The man roared at the soldiers despite his injuries. His hand stretched to protect the little girl, who is revealed as a member of Musta'sim royal family.

"It's not us who killed them. All the suffering and hatred of this country claim their rights." The leader of the soldier, a man wearing silver armor with a mustache, smiling evilly. "The only way is the death of the royal family." He said.

"Her highness is just a child! She had no sins! Why she must die!?" The bruised man argued.

The princess of Musta'sim royal family can just look in fear. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Why, you ask?" The soldier leader then raised his sword on stabbing position. "Well... If you need a reason... IT'S HER FATEEEE!" He said with a grin while stab the man face until it pierced his head with such force. Other soldiers also follows him and stab various parts of the mans body, rendering him lifeless with his corpses unrecognizable because of the sword wound.

The princess could do nothing. Some of the man blood sprayed to her face. She protect her face with fear expression. Opening her eyes, she shocked seeing the corpse. "Isaac?" She called.

Only to got no response. The man is good as dead.

Then, the soldier captain grab her head, an pin her on the ground, while she vainly struggles to free. "Now all of you, watch as she will join her fate to be beheaded!" He yelled.

All the crowds cheered.

'Why... All of you happy... With all of this!?' She thought.

When suddenly there are clapping is heard.

"Who is clapping?" The captain asked. He found the source of the sound and look behind him.

The one that do it is revealed to be Irene, and she had a content smirk on her face. "I'm surprised. To think you had such hatred for making someone corpse unrecognizable." She 'praised' the works on the man corpse. "I must say it was a good job. Like I usually did in the past." She said reminiscing her past as the feared Scarlet Despair, and the thing that she was going to do to Mirajane during the war.

"Who is she?" Ask a villager

"Is she a Magician?" Another villager asked.

Irene heard the murmuring of the soldiers and the villagers. She paid no attention to it at all.

Instead, she focused her attention on the soldier and the young princess of Mus'tasim.

'That girl. She had some potential despite her petite body.' Irene analyzed. 'Perhaps... Having some students is not bad... Isn't that so... Igneel?' She reminiscing the Flame Dragon King. "Ah. And one more thing. Do you had time for chat?"

"I don't have time for you, stray Magician!" He said, annoyed.

"Oh, but you must had time to do that." Raising her hand forward, it then glows.

Then, something unexpected happens, the captain suddenly being levitated to the air. "What!? My body!?"

"Now then, I'll make had enough time to do so." Irene playfully said.

"Soldier! Seize her!" The captain ordered despite being unable to move on the air.

Meanwhile, the princess can only awed by Irene strength. "Such... Strength..."

All the soldier later marched forward. Irene see this. Smirking, she then tapping her staff on the ground. Then suddenly, all of the soldiers is fall to the ground. She's using her **Gravity Magic**.

The captain clearly shocked by her display of strength.

"My body!" A soldier said.

"I-I can't move!" Another soldier said.

The villager had a fear look on their face.

"Impossible!" The captain face show disbelieved. Then, her body suddenly being float to Irene, who later make eye contact with her.

"Now then, tried to be persuasive for me, Mr. Soldier." Irene said while her eyes glowing red, reminiscing to her red aura. She's using her **Mind-reading Magic**.

The captain gasp, before he open his mouth while his eyes also glows red. "Very well." He said before silent, allowing his mind to be read.

The mind-reading happen for several minutes, until Irene frowned. 'Aside from this Mus'tasim Kingdom, who being rebelled by Mage and turned into Magnostadt, a mage-only country, I don't get any valuable information besides there are many kingdoms in this world. Tch, just a lowly captain I see.' She thought being pissed not getting any information. "Thank you Soldier-san. Now, I had no use for you." She then stabbed her staff, piercing his heart and kill the captain instantly. She then thrown his body to the river, where vicious giant Monster Catfish suddenly leap out from the water and eating the captain corpse.

All the soldiers is shocked seeing their captain being killed that easily.

The villager is feared by this woman. Until the head of the village bravely walk to her and bowed. '"Please Ms. Magician. Don't slaughter us. We just civilian." He pleaded.

"Such words despite your satisfied expression along with the others when Mr. soldier tried to beheaded a child." Irene dismissed the plea. One thing that she hated the most despite her love for torture is hurting a child, something that she did during the war. It was thanks to her daughter that she remembers this habit of hers during her time as Queen of Dragnof. Tapping her staff, the village head suddenly levitated like the captain. He then being thrown to the villagers. She then do the same thing with the pinned soldiers.

"I use all of you as a test." Raising her hand upward, she then pull out all the swords from the soldier waist. The sword later float on the air. "Lets call this **Floating Sword Dance **shall we?" Moving her hand forward, the sword then raining on the villagers and soldiers. Crying of pain and beg for mercy is heard when the attack commences. After the attack is finished, all of them are being sliced to pieces.

After her job of massacring those vile people is done, she then turn her attention to the princess.

The princess is terrified of course. This woman is easily massacring a small army of former Musta'sim Kingdom, along with the villagers. She then slowly crawled backward in fear. "Please... Go away..."

Irene felt pity for her. A girl a her age should not see such kind of thing. She began to wonder how Erza will view all of this. "Little princess." She then walked toward her.

"No! no!" The princess terrified, shielding her face with her hands.

Irene then stopped after in front of her, she then squat and gently touch her cheek. This princess, although doesn't resembles Erza at all, seemingly make her mother instinct rise. "It such a gruesome acts to see. I hope you can forgive me." She said tried to calm her.

The princess then bravely seen Irene face to face. "Really? You... Won't hurt... Me?"

Irene nodded. "I promised I won't hurt you. But, can you please close your eyes for a while?" Irene asked.

The princess is confused by her request. Nevertheless, she feels her eyes is heavy due to exhaustion trying to escape. She then rubbed her right eyes, before gently closed it.

"That's good." Irene then tap the princess forehead using her right index finger, instantly put her to sleep using her Sleep Magic.

"At least it will make her relieved from trauma a little bit." Irene said before carrying her body using **Levitation Magic**. "Now for the last touch." She then tapping her staff once again on the ground, suddenly all the house on the village is exploding, leaving it in fire.

"That shall do." She commented. "Now, to find a good place for little princess to recovered." She then walked away from the village, hoping to find the shelter for the princess to rest.

**Notes:**

**And that's for the first chapter!**

**And for this story, I actually had a inspiration by it after watching Spriggan 12 of Fairy Tail. I really don't like how Mashima portrays them. They're strong, and yet most of them being defeated less than five chapters in major battle (Not counting Irene and August). If that the case, then the Spriggan 12 is just shows, this why in this crossover, I want to fix the mistakes made by Mashima to make one of them, Irene, is strong like all claims. I put this with Magi since I think Magi is fit to be crossover by Fairy Tail, like Fate with High School DxD.**

**And after I scaling up the power levels, I think Irene will be much stronger than most Magician of the Magiverse. Metal Vessel Users, Fanalis, or merged Household Vessels users can give her a fight (I talk about the one that able to keep their Djiin Equip for a long time). And Aladdin...well, if is the teenage Aladdin, Irene surely turn to toast, no matter how powerful she is in chanting everything.**

**And yes, the young princess that Irene saved was Dun'ya Musta'sim. In canon, she'll become member of Al-Thamen, but now since Irene saved her, the so-called fate in Magiverse will changed for fate of some characters. How will it change? Well, just keep follows if you want to know.**

**By the way, this story takes 10 years before Magi story-line, well, I hope you enjoys and see you in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Scarlet Despair & Princess

**/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Magi:The Labyrinth of Magic belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I don't own both series.**

* * *

**How to read the story**

In the… – Normal

"You're…" – Conversation

'Why…' – Thought and telepathic communication

Kagune – Foreign words

"**Fired…"** – Deep Voice

**Tetsusaiga** – Technique and special weapons

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Scarlet Despair & The Princess**

On the village that was decimated by Irene a few hours ago, two individual is seen watching the carnage that happened here.

The first is a tall man with a muscular build. He has long blonde hair which extends past his shoulders, with bangs over his purple eyes. The hair standing on the top sides of his head has the appearance of cat ears. He covers his head with a turban, and wears a black and gold checker mask, and a cloth that covers the lower half of his face. He wears a black jacket with a high collar over his robe. He also wields a mask with a handle as a wand.

The second is a large man with a muscular build. He has short black hair with large sideburns and three vertical dots on his forehead. He has thick triangle shaped eyebrows, a large nose, a triangle shape mustache, thick small lips, and stubble on his chin. He wears a tank top with a square like design pattern, he also wears a shirt with the same design. He wears a large belt with a spiders design and wears shoulder plates that have a flower like design on them. He also wears sandals.

The muscular man later spoke. "Wow. What a carnage here. Who can do this kind of destruction, Ithnan-sama?" He asked another one known as Ithnan.

'Judging from the damage of the house, it's the work of **Heat Magic**. But, who caused it? If this is the works of **Metal Vessel **user, the damage will be more than this.' Ithnan confused by this handwork. "You better continue your search, Zurmudd. A speck of depravity isn't something we can't miss for." He said to the muscular man, known as Zurmudd.

"Okay then." Zurmudd sighed while walk away from Ithnan.

When Zurmudd not seen anymore, Ithnan clench his fists. "To think that she managed to escape before I can corrupt her." He said in frustration. "It seems someone knows about our existence besides that First-level Singularity and Magi."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a cave few miles away from the devastated village, Irene is seen sitting while resting her back on the cave wall. Her staff is put not far away from her. Beside her staff, the princess is seen sleeping, still induced by her **Sleeping Magic**.

Irene sighed. "I'm glad to be at least found this cave." She said in relief before looking at the princess once again.

This is not the first time she saw something like this. During her reign as Queen of Dragnof, she sometimes sees when her neighboring country was destroyed and the royal family, including their children, being executed.

But now, after that fateful battles with Erza and Wendy, she began to think if that tradition of her era is really the right thing.

"I... Isaac..." The princess mumbled in her sleep. Her body then shaking. "I... Saac...why'd you leave me?" She continued while some tears leaked from her eyes.

For the past few hours, the princess continue to mumbling like this. At one moment, she was trashing herself during her sleep, forcing Irene to induced her with more powerful **Sleeping Magic**.

Irene sighed. It's already her strongest spell yet. "I truly wonder... What kind of bond you had with that man that was killed in front of your eyes? I can suggest it's Isaac person you always mumbling. Is she your lover perhaps?" She said practically to no one. She then decided to pull off the **Sleeping Magic **from her, making her sleeping naturally now. "No need to worry, little princess. I promise that I'll take care of you."

* * *

Time quickly passed to night. Irene is return to the cave after hunting for some deer, which she found to be abundant on this area. She currently put the already chopped off deer meat inside **Spatial Magic**, and then using her enchant to make fire camp inside the cave. After that, she then took a seat. This maybe look out of queen characters, but she sometimes do the hunt on her reign.

She ready to cook her meal once she heard mumbling from her little passenger.

"Uuuhh..." The princess is waking up. She yawned before rubbing both of her eyes using her last thing she remembered was meeting with a red-haired woman that ordered her to closed her eyes. Everything went blank after that. She then gasp and quickly get up from her sleeping position. "Huh?" She then look her surrounding. Her face is filled with fear. 'Where... Is this?'

"Ah, I'm glad you awake, my dear princess." Irene said seeing her is wake up.

The princess then look at Irene once again. She still wary of her because the gruesome acts she did on the village. "Stay... Away..." She said with fear as she backs down.

Irene noticed her fear. "No need to fear me. I won't hurt you." She assured.

Even after that, the princess still had a fear look on her face.

"Now, why don't you sit beside me?" Irene offered.

She didn't move at all.

Irene sighed. She knows that wasn't a right word. "I see. then, I'll sit beside you." She then stand up and walking toward her, making the princess reflectively flinched in fear. After close to her, she then sit beside her. "Like I said before. You had no need to fear me." She then saw some tears on the princess face, and wiping it using her fingers while also touching her cheek. Strangely she doesn't trash around at all. "Its okay. You save now."

'Save...' She thought, not expecting those words. She then slowly crawl to Irene and hug her despite their differences in size. She then make a loud cry: feelings of sadness and anguish that she been holds for days.

Irene couldn't do nothing but patting her head. "There, my dear. Just let it all out." She said.

The princess keep crying harder and harder. This could be a long time.

* * *

An hour already passed. The princess finally stopped crying, but her face is showing sadness, seen by she only watch the campfire after that.

Meanwhile, Irene is busy cooking the deer meat by using **Levitation Magic **to make the deer meat not fall to the campfire. Her acts seems piqued the princess interest a little, which she noticed. "You had some interest in **Magic** princess?" She asked.

However, Irene didn't pick any interest in her eyes. Its the look of little hatred.

'Oh yes I forgot. Her country, according from what I know by reading the mind of that mustache soldiers... Being overthrown by this world Magician. However, I didn't found the reason behind this rebellion.' She reminiscing the time when she read the captain mind. "You hate Magician, am I right? For there were the reason your kingdom being overthrown." She said.

The princess widen her eyes. How could stranger knows about it? Is she maybe a Magician from Magnostadt Academy as well? Her body starting to shiver because of fear.

"I have my own way to know. Or maybe because it paint clearly in that eyes of yours." Irene replied. "Then tell me, do you hate Magician or not?"

The princess didn't replied. She then clench her fist.

"I take that as a yes." Irene concluded. "But still... To think your country could fall like that... It means your father, the ruler of the kingdom... Didn't love its people." She said.

Hearing it make the princess suddenly stand up with hate look on her eyes. "How dare you mock father! He... He's a good king! A stranger like you had no right to-"

"To your eyes, maybe yes he's a good father." Irene cut off. "But, how about what he did behind you? The weakness of every kingdom nation is one. If the royal family that rules cared about their wealth than their own people... The country is destined to fall. At least that's my opinion." She explain. "Not realizing it, you unexpectedly swallowed by it. Its something that can't be denied."

After hearing Irene words, the princess become silent. She didn't know how to reply. "That's... Impossible... He... Father is..."

"You're never realized that, because you still a child, young princess. All parents commonly never want to showing their rotten side to their children so they won't following their path." Irene said. 'Like Erza did...'

The princess finally let out small words. "Why'd you save me?" She asked.

Irene sighed. "Let me straighten thing first, little princess. After I reading that captain mind, I can't deny the fact that I really hate your family. However... I won't let little girl without any sins such as you being killed in such brutal way. That's why I massacre that village for dared to do things like that." She stated.

The princess later look down. 'If I think about it. What she said had some truth. Father sometimes had a large party with the others. And...I even don't know how he gets moneys for it...'

"That's right. Before I'm forgot, tell me your name little princess. I can't call you by little princess every day you know." Irene demanded.

The princess at first didn't answer, until she finally look to Irene once again. "My name is Dunya. Dunya Musta'sim."

"Dunya... I see. A fit name for a princess." Irene commented. "Well then, I think I shall tell you my name for a fair game. My name is Irene."

"Then, can I call you Irene-sama?" Dunya asked.

"Call me anything that you like." Irene didn't care how she will calling her. She then looks at Dunya. She likes to talk about something. "Is there more you want to speak?'

"Um yes... Irene-sama, I really thank you for saving me back then. Forgive me for my harsh words before." Dunya expresses her thanks. However, her demeanor turn to sadness once more. "But...the captain that killed Isaac... He said that its my destiny to die. If that so, its better if I die right?"

"So my hunch is right? This Isaac person... Is the one that was killed in front of you." Irene guessed. "He's must be someone precious to you."

Dunya nodded. She didn't mind about her words. Irene saved her, and all that matters.

"If I must advice you, don't listen to that vile man words. He said that to justify his actions as a rebel to your father's rule." Irene said. "And, your fate is not to die. There are no everyone with the fate to die."

"But he said-"

"Dunya, what do you think about fate?" Irene asked.

"F-fate... Is something that can't be changed no matter what. Because... There are someone that binds it. Is that right?" Dunya replied.

"That's wrong." Irene denied. "Fate isn't something to be bowed with. Its something that must be surpassed. Your situation during that time, even if I didn't came to save you, you must be struggle to stay alive right? That's one example you tried to surpass your fate."

"Then, how about cursing your fate?" Dunya asked, when suddenly the black butterfly-like thing is gathered around her.

Irene became cautious seeing it. Then, her mind quickly analyzed. 'Now I see. It seems in this world, those who curse their own fate in this world...become an easy access to evil. That's why somehow I sensed something evil from this strange butterfly-like thing. The concept is the opposite of my world.' She thought. "Dunya, calm yourself."

"If there's something that already been decided... I... I can't accept it." Dunya said. "If that so... I-"

"If you cursing your fate like this, then you had no pride at all of becoming a princess?" Irene sighed. "When I thought you had some potential, it seems I wrong."

"But... That's truth isn't it Irene-sama!" Dunya yelled while stand up. "IF THERE'S SUCH POWER THAT CAN CONTROLLING EVERY ACTION OF OURS... I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!? DOES IT MEANS THAT ISAAC IS DESTINED TO DIE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Dunya, can you please just sit and do this talk without any yelling?" Irene casually said. "Its true that fate sometimes can be painful. But... Someone who cursed it, are more lower than insect according to me." Irene then look outside the cave. "You know, I had an old friend. She was telling me about her origins as a daughter of a very evil mother that discard her the moment she was born. But, after knowing the truth, instead of cursing her fate of having such kind of mother, she thanked her. She said because of it, she finds her friends and true family." Irene lied. Actually its about her conversation with Erza. "For now, you just feeling empty inside you Dunya, and let those emotions hold the better of you. But, like my friend, if you can find another things that can be something precious to you to move on from your past, I'm pretty sure that's also what this Isaac person want when he protected you."

Dunya didn't expect her words. 'How...how could her friends can be that strong?' "But... How could she accept her fate that easily?" She asked as the black butterfly starting to dissipate.

"She doesn't accept her fate as her daughter. She makes her own fate as a daughter of an old man." She replied. "What I mean is... Fate isn't something to bow down and changed with. We can make our own fate. The more easy words is: Live your life with pride as long as you lives."

"Live my life... With pride..." Dunya said. "But... What can I... Do for that?"

"First... Find some drive. Then, you can make your own fate for it." Irene replied.

"Make my own... Fate..." Dunya uttered and thinking for a while. 'Irene-sama is right. After all, Isaac is died protecting me. If I only crying like a little baby, he won'y be happy. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!' She thought. "What you said is right Irene-sama. If that so, I promised I'll live on for the sake of those that protects me." After she said that, the black butterfly then is dispersed completely.

Irene is actually interesting in those thing. However, to know much about it, she must a fellow Magician: A hard task since she not belong in this world. "I'm Glad your resolve is back. That's what I expected from a princess." She smiled. She then look at the cooked meat, only to find it being burnt until black. "Oh my."

Dunya who looked it as well, feel like her fault. "I'm sorry for your meat Irene-sama." She apologized.

"Rather than letting you curse your fate, this is nothing." Irene dismissed. "Haah, it seems I didn't eat tonight. Well, I just sleep then." She then put her trademark hat, before lying her body close to the cave wall.

'Such quick change of mind!?' Dunya surprised comically.

Irene look at Dunya. "What's the matter Dunya? You don't want to sleep?" She asked while offering a place beside her.

"It's okay Irene-sama. I will sleep if I want." Dunya replied with a small smile.

"If that so." Irene said before turning her body facing the cave wall.

Meanwhile, Dunya still sitting, watching the fire from the campfire made by Irene. She then heard some soft snore, to find out that Irene already asleep. She then had a sad look on her face. "Its because of me... She didn't eat this night." She mumbled. She then look at the outside, and had determined look on her eyes, knowing what she must do.

* * *

In the morning, sun-rays reaching the mouth of the cave replacing the moonlight.

The former Queen of Dragons then slowly opened her eyes and sit up to look that beside her, there are some poorly made soup of mixed vegetables. "Don't tell me that child..." Looking at her feet that feels heavy, she founds that Dunya is sleeping using Irene feet as a pillow. From the look of her face, she looks very tired with her mouth slightly open. Her clothes also become dirty and had some rips on its bottom.

It revealed that Dunya is making food for Irene while she asleep by going out from the cave, searching for vegetables for making soup, which Irene knows she never make one.

Even so, Irene then stroking her head, making her smile in her sleep. "Foolish girl. I actually don't need food like this. Even so, thank you for it." She said. She then sensing something. "It seems we had a company." She then stand up, preparing to face whatever it is.

* * *

Outside the cave, Ithnan is seen standing. "According to the **Black Rukh**. She's inside that cave." He then charging **Lightning Magic **on his wand. "Lets test it." He then shoot stream of lightning on the cave. Suddenly, a blast is shoot from inside the cave, parried the lightning strike. "What the-"

"Ah, I think who." Irene said walk out from the cave while wielding her staff. "I guess you're from Magnostadt Academy?"

Ithnan smile is not seen behind his fabric. "Sadly, I'm not them."

Irene is now facing the first hostile person since she found herself in this unknown, new world.

However, she felt something odd about her adversaries.

'What's wrong with him? I don't sense any life on him. It just like something that I sense on Juliet and Heine.' Irene thought after sensing Ithnan aura. Is this man is some kind of enchanted thing using **Personality Enchant**?

'This woman... She's not ordinary Magician at all. Her **Magoi**... Is impressive.' Ithnan thought observably after sensing Irene raw **Magical Power**. **Magoi** is the term for inner energy. However, since **Ethernano** is not known in this world, that's the term that he used. 'It seems I had no chance beating her in straight-**Magic** combat. That means...'

"Hey, if you keep silent-" Swing her staff, dozens of **Magic Ball **is formed around her. "-Then I'll do the first knockout." She then launching it to Ithnan.

"Hmph. Think again if you think those can affect me." Ithnan suddenly surrounded by yellow **Energy Barrier **that repelling the **Magic Ball**. This is **Borg**. It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree.

"Hoo. A **Magical Barrier **I see." Irene amazed by his quick reflexes. "However, can you block this?" her staff later glowing red.

Ithnan realized what she's doing. "Don't tell me!" The ground below him is glowing red, which will make Ithnan being hit by massive explosion if he didn't avoid it in time. 'Impossible! That's **Aberrant Magic**! And she doing it instantaneously!?'

**Aberrant Magic **is a type of **Magic** that force the **Rukh** to cause natural calamities. Irene Enchant is like those **Magic**, so Ithnan deduced it to be** Aberrant Magic**.

"I shall see her moves then." Ithnan later preparing some **Magoi Ball **around him. "**Ramz Al-Salos!**" A barrage of electric streams later raced toward Irene.

"Hmph, fool." Irene said while parried it with her own **Energy Wave **barrage.

Ithnan grunted seeing it.

"I can't believe that someone with your appearance only had this much **Magical Power**. You really disappointing, young man." Irene mocked him.

"Only those words...are not enough to make me lose my composure." Ithnan said. 'This woman... Is she some kind of special Magician? There's no way she can create huge explosion like that. Only Magi can create enough destructive power to match the **Metal Vessel**.'

"Hmm... Let me expect, you had some need with Princess Dunya inside are you not?" Irene guessed.

* * *

Dunya is seen still sleeping peacefully inside. She then yawn and wake up from her sleep, sitting and rubbing her eyes.

* * *

"Oh, you're smart aren't you?" Ithnan amused by her guess. "However, since I'm being outgunned I'll drawback for now." He said as he using his Wand to levitate via** Gravity Magic**. "If that so, I give up chasing her. There's no way I can corrupt her with** Black Rukh **now. However, even you won't stand a chance against us. Everything... Will be according to Al-Thamen agenda." He said as he flew away.

Irene seems amused by his words. She then clenching her staff tightly. "Al-Thamen huh? Impressive name for a cult. Don't think I'll let you and all of your goons escaped with this. However, since I watch over Dunya our fight will become stalemate masked Magician. For now at least." Irene commented before turn back to the cave.

"Irene-sama?" Dunya called her while she get out from the cave. "Is something the matter? I've heard some explosion-" She stopped talking when she seeing some holes on the ground and cave wall due to the clash of Irene and Ithnan. "Who's attacking us!? Is the Magician come to kill me?" She asked with fear.

Irene shook her head. "No, not from Magnostadt Academy. You had no need to worried that." She assure.

"Really?" Dunya asked.

"Really. Now, can we go back to the cave?" Irene asked.

"Alright Irene-sama." Dunya obeyed. The two of them later return to the cave.

* * *

Now, we return to Musta'sim Kingdom, now known as Magnostadt. Due to the bloody rebellion, all of the nobles are being executed, with now Magician hold the highest power on the country.

In the castle, Mogammet is seen receiving reports from his fellow Magician.

"What? the village is being burned out?" Mogammet asked in calm voice, maintaining his composure.

"Yes headmaster. The village that said where former princess, Dunya, is hiding, is now in ruckus." The Magician informed.

"What other evidence you found?" Mogammet asked.

"From what the destruction, it was destroyed by some kind of **Aberrant Magic**. Judging from the speck of **Magoi** that left, the destruction... Is caused by a Magician. And, there are also some bones. It seems the villagers and the soldiers also being slaughtered."

'A Magician...can destroy an entire village on her own? Who is he or she? Its Magi? No. They already lonely in their each countries saved for that wandering one. And he's a peaceful person that never sparks conflict.' Mogammet tried to piece the puzzle, only not founding any clue. "Then, I can assume-"

"It seems the princess also died in the massacre." The Magician replied grimly.

Mogammet nodded, accepting the report. "You can go back to your task. This rebellion will make the strongest Magician country in history." He ordered.

"Like you said headmaster. Now, if I may." The Magician bowed before leaving the room.

After he left, Mogammet touching his forehead. "**Aberrant Magic**? Who's the one can use such rare **Magic**..." He mumbled.

* * *

Back to the cave, Irene and Dunya are now seeing enjoying their food. They recently hunted some deer again and this time, the meat is well-cooked. For Irene though, as a dragon, the meat will be tasteless, but for Dunya, she seems enjoying it. Irene also preparing some plate, spoon, and fork using her **Requip Magic**.

"I'm surprised a princess like you can enjoy such food. But that was expected, since you doesn't eat from yesterday." Irene commented.

"No." Dunya said after take a bite. "I think this is delicious! I've never expected grilled meat can be this good!"

Irene chuckles. "If somehow your country still exist, you'll make a good ruler Dunya. Enjoying the meal of the regular people is the first step of it."

"Country..." Dunya then look down. 'If only I'm still a princess...'

'Oh shit.' Irene thought. She should be watch her mouth more careful.

But Dunya later close her eyes and shook her head. "No. I can't be a crybaby anymore. Isaac don't want it." She said to herself.

Irene smiled hearing it. She's glad that Isaac be Dunya anchor to look forward toward the future.

But, it can't be like that forever.

"Dunya. What will you plan to do now?" Irene asked the little princess.

Dunya shook her head. "Honestly I don't know yet Irene-sama. Now I can't go anywhere. Actually I'm going to do a political marriage from an archduke of neighboring small country to strengthen our kingdom. But, fate seems tell other event to me." She said while had some tears. No matter how much she tried to act strong, the pain of being betrayed by the very country she loved can't go away that easily.

"I see. Then, why don't you go with me?" Irene offered. After all, she won't dare leaving such little girl on her own.

"Go with you?" Dunya confused.

Irene nodded. "If you don't want to, I can search a village for you to start a new life. What your answer? Although I can't promise a safe house. We will mostly wandering."

Dunya then silent for a moment, before finally make her decision. "I want to go with you Irene-sama. After the incident, I can't easily trust anyone. You're the only I can trust now Irene-sama, please let me go with you. I'll do anything." Dunya said.

Irene smirk hearing it.

Dunya confused seeing her expression. "Umm... Irene-sama?" 'She looks evil!'

"Okay then. If that so, you must be prepared to tried defend yourself. Because I can't protect you at any time if someone bad tried to hurt you. I don't want my travelling companion is such a weakling." Irene said.

"Defend myself? But... I can't even use weapon. You're also a Magician, the one that choose by Rukh so they can cast spell. While I'm just a regular human." Dunya asked. "Plus, you had some skills to use your staff like a spear."

"That's what I'm going to do with you. I'm going to teach you my **Magic**: **Enchant**, plus some basic fighting skills." Irene said. "With that, you can become a strong enchanter. And if you think that only Magician that can use **Magic **from birth, you're wrong."

"What do you mean by that? Does that mean every human can actually using Magic?" Dunya asked with curiosity.

"Yes. Every human had capabilities to use Magic if they learn its source." Irene summarized. "Follow me. I'll show you how its done."

* * *

They later seen on the forest. Dunya is seen sitting on a rock, while Irene seen drawing something in a tree.

'Human can also use Magic? I'm curious... How Irene-sama country look like? Maybe I can ask her after this?' Dunya thought.

"That should go." Irene said after finishing her drawing. "I hope you listen to this."

Dunya nodded.

Irene then point at her drawing with her staff. "To become Magician such as I, who don't choose by this Rukh thing and able to cast spell, one must have a Magical Powerfor it to work."

"Is that our inner energy? Magoi you mean?" Dunya asked.

Irene shook her head. "Yes, but not on the target enough. My Magic need something else after inner energy. Let me demonstrate." The tip of her staff later glowing, and she stab the tree beside her. "You see. This is the same technique that I use against that captain. Then, return to the explanation. My Magic is based on Magical Powerinside my body that being materialized into a spell for it to work. We can also strengthen using our own inner energy if we want."

"But...how I get those Magical Power?" Dunya become more confused. This explanation is same like the Magnostadt Academy did.

"In truth, like I said before, everyone had potential to use Magic. Even the Magician. If they tried to use these, then their Magic will become even more powerful. But, after realize it, it will become a double-edged sword. This Magical Power will connected to your body. It means, if you ran out of it. You'll die in form of Magic Deficiency Disease." Irene explained.

Dunya gulp hearing the die part.

"Now back to your question. To get the Magical Power, you must attract **Ethernano** to your body." Irene said.

"**Ethernano**..." Dunya confused by the words.

"A small particles that exist in the air. They can be absorb once you unlock your Magical Power, and once it inside your body, it will become your Magical Power, like the one you said Magoi." Irene said. "If I theorized for now, the butterfly-like thing that surrounded you yesterday have Ethernano. What you need is absorb them into your body for your Magical Power."

"Then...its more easy to say that if we ran out...we can absorb this Ethernano particles in the air naturally if we already used to it." Dunya tried to summarized.

"Correct. If you ask how fast Ethernano can be absorb to a Mage body, it depends on the strength of each person. And the process will be repeated of we ran out of Magical Power." Irene add her explanation. "And, the best way to attract Ethernano through your body, is meditating."

Dunya nodded in understanding.

"However, before I forget, this is something that I get from my friend." Irene lied, since she get this words from Zeref himself. "For someone to use Magic, needs more than materializing those Magical Power to a spell. It's something that I find absurd. And that is... The strength of feelings of each Mage. If you had those, then your will be easy in casting Magic." Irene replay Zeref words.

"How strong...our feelings? That determined...how strong my Magic will be?" Dunya said while look at her palm. "All right! I feel more excited rather than being teach by my teacher!" She said with excited tone.

Irene smiled. 'Ah...you will become powerful Mage, Dunya. I'll promise you.' She thought.

**Notes:**

**And that's for second chapter. The next chapter will go tells us about Dunya training.**

**For Irene vs Ithnan, I'm sorry for the fight is just a moment. But, as I see both anime, I concluded that Irene is way stronger than Ithnan in many ways. If he tried to fight Irene long enough, he'll surely died. I want to make Irene and Ithnan fight its like how Ohtaka portrays Al-Thamen. I'm sorry if this upsetting Magi Fans, but aside from Arba, Judar, Appolonius, Isaac, Byoln, Dun'ya, and Zurmudd; All Al-Thamen are trash in power. They mostly rely on curse and sly words rather than strength, something I find very funny and stupid according to me. They, rather than portraying strong antagonist, is portraying cunning one despite living in the world of absurd Magic and Metal Vessel.**

**See you in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3:Training

**Hello. This is the next chapter.**

* * *

**/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training**

"Please wait Ms. Irene. I... Can't take it much longer." Dunya said while panting. Some bruise is seen on her body.

Irene didn't listen to her plea, and shooting another streams of **Magic Ball **from her staff to Dunya, who tried to run as best as her can to avoid it. However, the **Magic Ball **had fast acceleration, and some of it hit Dunya's body, making the former princess fall to the ground.

"Get up Dunya." Irene ordered. "If this is the best you can do, you still not ready to feel **Ethernano** yet."

On the morning, Irene is suddenly waking Dunya from her sleep. The Queen of Dragons are promising her to teach how to feel **Ethernano**, but instead, what the former princess get is bombardment of **Magic Ball**, which Irene ordered Dunya to avoid it.

One more conditions for body to be able to absorb and feel **Ethernano** easier is to had a strong body. Irene concluded that since Dunya a royal princess from small kingdom, she'll never got physical training. So, she decided to training her physique first.

"I don't get it. You said you gonna train me to feel **Ethernano**." Dunya feel being deceived by her.

"Yes, I'll train you if you body is strong." Irene said. "One conditions for **Ethernano** to be easily absorb is to strengthen your body first. If I must say, your physique are not ready yet for meditating. You can't even dodge my simple **Magic Ball**, who now only use 1% of my full power."

Dunya shocked hearing it. All this time of bombardment, she can't avoid her **Magic Ball **while she only using fraction of her power? a percent!?

"Now, not the time to be shocked. If you truly want to become strong, show your determination to me." Irene said while preparing another **Magic Ball Barrage** before shooting it.

* * *

We skip the training to night-time. Irene is seen healing Dunya wound with her **Healing Magic**.

"If I must say, you still far from ready for feeling **Ethernano** in your body." Irene said to her. "You still had much to go."

"I know." Dunya replied sadly. "However... I still want to use **Magic** like you..."

Irene smiled hearing it while she still healing Dunya wounds.

"Ms. Irene." Dunya called.

"Yes." Irene answer.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me...where are you from? I mean, all of your theories about **Magic**. And those outfit, I never seen or heard any of it." Dunya finally asked.

Irene then tried to built a half-lied explanation to it. "I... Was from a small village called Dragnof."

"Dragnof? I've never heard of it." Dunya said.

"That's because my village is very secluded to the outsiders. One day, my village was being attacked by something. And... Unfortunately, I'm the only survivor." Irene explain. That's not a complete lie. Her Kingdom is partially destroyed because Acnologia participation during the Dragon King Festival, thus decimating the dragons and weaken her kingdom defense.

"H-how horrible... Who's attacking it?" Dunya asked while put her hand on her mouth.

"It's something that you'll never believe to be exist." Irene said tried to end the conversation as soon as possible. This is not time yet for her to know. Of course, Irene already trust Dunya, but still not enough for her to tell about her origins from different world. "I think it's time to rest. We will continue our training tomorrow."

"Okay." Dunya agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Dunya already shows some improvements by able to dodge some of Irene **Magic Ball**.

"Seems you're already improved. But, you still had to go faster than that!" Irene said while launching another **Magic Ball**.

Dunya this time prepared, and jump to the side to dodge it, although the **Magic Ball **still grazed her side.

"Ugh." Dunya winced in pain. Despite it, she still managed to stand up.

After seeing it, Irene then stop her spell. "Well, I think its enough. You can get ready for now." She said.

"Ready? But, it still one day." Dunya pointed.

Irene chuckles. "I'm sorry for saying this. But, the reason I doing this is because I want to test. Did you really worthy to wield **Magic **aside from your determination." Irene said.

Dunya later had a tick mark on her forehead. "MS. IRENE!"

"C'mon, let's forget about it." Irene dismissed, before smiled. "Now the true parts will begin." She announced.

* * *

For now, lets change the scene for awhile, to the currently growing superpower in the eastern lands, the Kou Empire. It was form by uniting the two neighboring kingdoms (Kai and Gou) under a small banner of country named Kou, founding the Kou Empire. The current emperor is Hakutoku Ren.

However, beneath this glory, lurks an evil behind the shadows.

On an unknown place inside the Kou Empire, Ithnan is seen talking with a woman. She's a slim, youthful woman of average height. She has pale blue eyes, which turn black and glow red when she reveals her corrupted side. She has short, dark blue hair, with two long braids tied in loops. She has thin eyebrows, a mole on her chin, and usually wears red lipstick. She also wears a small hat decorated with a flower-shaped jewel, and floor-length pink and white robes.

Suddenly, Ithnan being pressed by **Gravity Magic**. The force so strong that he can't stand up. "Forgive me, but... There really are some unpredictable person." He said while trying to stand up.

The woman sighed. "And whats with that excuse? You say she's being guard by Magician, yet you lose? I really disappointed with you, Ithnan." She said.

Ithnan grunted.

"But, because your info about darkness in Magnostadt, I'll forgive you. Since we are comrades from the same world after all." She said before releasing her **Gravity Magic **from Ithnan.

Ithnan, without say another word, walk away from her.

After he leaves, the woman then put her hand on her chin. "To think there are Magician with the same caliber as Magi. Did Ithnan is overestimating this woman too much?" She mumbled. '_Or maybe this woman had something to do with my uneasy feelings two days ago_.'

* * *

Back to Irene and Dunya. The two of them now in a open grassland that was on the border of Magnostadt. Dunya is seen meditating while closing her eyes to be more focus on feeling the **Ethernano**. While Irene is seen sitting on a rock close by.

After she was thrown to this world, Irene is frustrated. Not because she must accompany Dunya, but because she didn't get any information about this new world. It seems she must tried to search it herself after this.

Meanwhile, Dunya is still meditating. While doing this, she also remembered Irene words.

_"When meditating, tried to feel it. That __**Ethernano **__is floating on the air around you. When __**Ethernano**__ finally wants to enter your body, that's when you __**Magical Power **__will appeared."_

'_Focus... And feel the air_.' Dunya thought while meditating. Not long after, her body is surrounded by white aura. '_This feeling_.' She then open her eyes, to see that her body feels different than usual.

Irene can't help but feel stunned. '_Impossible! She can connect herself with __**Ethernano**__ in such short-time_._ Even I can't do that!_' She then smirk. '_I wonder how strong she will become if she continuously training_.'

"Ms. Irene, is this** Ethernano**?" Dunya asked while not believing that she surrounded by aura.

"Correct. That means, you now had a **Magical Power **inside your body." Irene replied. "But, even that still the beginning. The next step, is to find what kinds of **Magic** that suits you."

"But... You said you wants to teach me that** Enchant **or something?" Dunya remembers her promise.

Irene shook her head. "Its not like you ready. First, you must find one types of** Magic **that suits your feelings. After that, we can proceed to **Enchant**."

Dunya understands what she meant. It is about the feelings of each Magician that determined what types of **Magic** she will use. She then nodded.

"Now, judge from yellowish aura you just emitting, it seems you suit with **Lightning Magic**. You shall tried it first." Irene informed.

"**Lightning... Magic**?" Dunya said look at her palm. "I really can't believe it. I now can use **Magic** as well." She said, smiling.

Irene chuckles. "But, you still need to learn it first. Now, lets find a better place to train." She said before she and Dunya walks to the forest.

* * *

For the next few days, Dunya is on the constant watch of Irene. She still unable to utilize her **Lightning Magic **and the usage of her **Magical Power**. That proves from her exhausted form is lying on the grass.

Dunya panting. "I can't believe it. Even after now... I still can't utilize it at right structure." She said between the panting. '_What did I lack? I already learn a spell thanks to Ms. Irene_.' She tried to remembered every lessons that the Queen of Dragons give her, until she remembered something. "That's it!" She yelled. "HOW COULD I FORGOT IT!?"

Irene who still watching her, smirk. "So you realize that only now. I suddenly ask your worthiness again you know?" She said, while actually she's joking. She wants Dunya to realize it herself.

"C'mon Ms. Irene! I'm still new about this you know!" Dunya argued.

"Khu khu khu, I'm just joking." Irene said. "What your lack now is physical strength. However, since you want to skip it, I'll go to teach you meditation first."

"Aaw." Dunya complained.

Irene then had a suggestion. "Lets just rest for now. We'll go to find other cities." She said.

"But... If we go to other cities, I'm afraid the ruler will recognize me and tell it to that evil headmaster." Dunya said while clenching her fists.

"No need to worry. I can easily changed your appearances." Irene said. "By the way, I'm still don't know about this area, since like I said, my village is very closed to the outside world." Irene said to Dunya. After she said it, she placing some **Magic Seal **on the ground. '_I must at least placed mark here. So, I can remember each lands of this world clearly_.'

"If I see from the landscape when I used to play with Isaac, it was the border of Musta'sim." Dunya informed with a sad tone. "The closest city from here is Aktia Kingdom. Although it will need Nine days if we go there using horse carriage. Longer if we walk." She said.

"Hmm... Nine days huh." Irene then float on the air using her flight ability. "I wonder if I use this, will it be like you said Dunya?" She said. Being a dragon make all of her stats surpass those of human being, means she can fly faster.

"You can fly?" Dunya still shocked by what she saw.

"Actually from my village, this is a very simple **Magic**, although many people can't use it." Irene told another lie. "Well, will you do the same?"

"Hello Ms. Irene? You forgot that I can't fly." Dunya said.

"Oh yes. How stupid of me." Irene said. She then aimed her staff at Dunya while it was glowing. Moment later, Dunya found herself floated in the air.

"EEEHHH!?"

"No need to worry. I'll control my **Levitation Magic **so you can follow my speed." Irene said before she take flight using her **Magic** to the Aktia Kingdom, while Dunya is floating beside her.

Maybe on there, she can find out which kind of world she falls in.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's it for chapter three! Sorry if it's too short. In this chapter, the Leader of Al-Thamen already make an appearance. I suggest you can guess who is she. The next chapter will feature Irene and Dunya in Aktia Kingdom & Irene efforts to understand the Magiverse.**

**After reaching chapter three, I actually confused about the plot. Do all of you think I should put another deceased Spriggan 12 for Irene companion. The one I had in mind are like this. I hope you can help me by reviews or PM me:**

**A. Larcade**

**B. August**

**C. Both of them**

**D. Just Irene in Magiverse**

**And, I actually had a question. If a member of Spriggan 12 fight one-on-one against Arba (Gyokuen), who do you think will win? You call tell your opinion to me.**

**See you in the Next Update!**


	4. Chapter 4:Digging Information

**Hello again dear readers! Now I want to see the pools! As I see from PM and reviews, the result is:**

**A. Larcade: 1**

**B. August: 2**

**C. Both Larcade and August: 1**

**D. Irene herself: 1**

**I'll be waiting the pool until Chapter 7. Well then, go back to the story.**

* * *

**/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Digging Information**

After flying in the sky for two days, Irene and Dunya finally arrives in the front door of Aktia Kingdom. But, it looks like the kingdom is not friendly like they previously thought. On its entrance, hundred of soldiers are full-armed and marched away from the Kingdom wall.

Now, Irene and Dunya are seen standing a miles from the kingdom gate. Both of them decided to walk to avoid any attention.

"I'm don't understand. Why'd Aktia Kingdom is marching their army? They usually neutral..." Dunya commented. She's known during one of her father visit. Aktia Kingdom is known for its king, who always want a neutral position with every nation. This is mainly due to their strategic position. They also had a strong navy, which make Kou Empire, one of the new emerging superpowers according to her father, never dared to attacked Aktia.

"You forgot about your country Dunya? Your country had new government now. The last thing that this Aktia Kingdom want is it will become aggressive to the neighboring nation. That's why they marching their army to the border of their territory." Irene said.

Dunya nodded, understand what she meant.

"If it goes like this, then the guards will be more careful with the newcomers. It seems we must done a disguise." Irene concluded after seeing the guards of the gate. Doing her **Requip**, she then done the same outfit as her reign as a queen, although lack the armor and not like before, it doesn't revealed her body too much.

'_If I not wrong, that's __**Requip Magic**__. Ah... I wish I can use that kind of __**Magic**__ now. I can carry anything without had to bring bag_.' Dunya thought feel jealous a little because she still not show improvement on her **Magic**.

After finishing her change of clothes, Irene then turn her attention to Dunya. The former princess is still wearing her old clothes during her times tried to escape from the rebels. "Now, what shall I do to make you unseen?" Irene think before an idea came to her head. "I know." Her hands later glowing red.

* * *

On Aktia Kingdom gate, two guards are standing on each sides of it. That's when they saw a red-haired woman is walking to the gate. Before she can walk further, the guards block her way with their spears.

"State your business." The guard said.

Irene then _'bow' _to them. "My name is Erza. I'm just a traveler that wish to see the library in here. I heard that the library in Aktia Kingdom is abundant." She tried to find a reason while using her daughter name as a disguise.

"You had nothing to introduce yourselves. So, sorry miss. We can't let you in." The guard said.

Irene then stop playing around. She then look at them while her eyes glowing. "Both of you will let me in, do you?" She demanded while using her **Hypnosis Magic **on both the guards. They later being fully manipulated by Irene powers.

"Yes. You may enter. The library is in the center of the city." The guard said in hypnotic tone.

"Thank you so much." Irene said while the spears that blocking her way being opened. She then walk to the inside of the city. When she finally enters the kingdom, she finds it like Alvarez Empire port city, a busy kingdom that locates close to shore, and seems like various trade happens here.

"If its a trade country, I'll be lucky to find any document to help me." Irene sighed. During her time in Alvarez Empire, she's the Spriggan 12 that not usually being used to trading, since Alvarez is a military country that relies on their rich landscape. "Dunya, you may come out now."

From Irene clothes, a small, green mouse is seen crawling and sit on her shoulder. This mouse is Dunya. She purposefully turn by Irene into mouse, afraid that she'll be recognized in this kingdom.

"I think we're not going through the gate." Dunya said. Despite now a mouse, Irene not enchant her fully, so she can speak. "Are you sure to hypnotize those guards?"

"Its okay. The effects will be long gone by now." Irene assured her. She then tried to search a small alley and finally founds it not far away from the kingdom gate. She then goes there, and when she's arrived, she **Enchant** Dunya back to her human form.

"I think I don't want to turned into a mouse again." Dunya commented.

"That's correct. Now, I at least must change that appearances of yours. How about." She then shoot Dunya with her **Enchant Magic**, which changes her clothing.

Dunya now a dress that shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a gold colored swimsuit showing her chest and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar. This is a clothes that always used by Brandish Myu, one of Spriggan 12 and Irene comrades during her previous life.

When Dunya realized why she feel the air, she then look down to see that many parts of her body is revealed. "KYAAA!" She yelled in embarrassment while using her hands to close her breast from view. She later squat as well. "MS. IRENE!? Although you want to make me unrecognizable by the outsiders, it doesn't mean my clothes are supposed to be like this! Everyone will thought me as a pervert lady!"

"My comrades in the village used it without any feel of embarrassment." Irene playfully commented, remembering Brandish. "Or...you more prefer tight stockings?"

Hearing tight stocking make Dunya flinched. "No! This is more better than tight stocking! But-"

"I know." Irene then summon a cloak from her **Requip**, and thrown it to Dunya. "Wear this if you still feel embarrassment."

Dunya nodded.

"Oh by the way, until you can use **Magic** properly, you'll be wearing those clothes and don't expect I'll change it." Irene said while casually turn and walk out from the alley.

Irene words feels like nightmare to the former Musta'sim princess. '_Nooooooooooo!?_'

* * *

On the same kingdom, King Rashid of Balbaad, accompanied by Barkak, are currently conversing with the head of Aktian Kingdom Navy.

"I see." Rashid understand what the captain meant.

"Yes. Sorry, King Rashid of Balbaad." The Navy captain said before bowed and walk off.

Rashid sighed. "To think a country that bloomed after bloody rebellion could make country like Aktia keep their guard." He said before suddenly coughed.

Barkak quickly assist him. "My king!"

"Its okay Barkak." Rashid dismissed his assist. "It seems I must go back to Balbaad now. Prepare the carriage."

Barkak do a salute. "Yes, I'll prepare it." Barkak said before walk to the carriage that was park not far from there.

* * *

Back to Irene and Dunya. They still on search of the library, which is located in the center of the kingdom.

When suddenly, Irene feels presence behind her and Dunya.

"Ah. So this is the great singularity I sensed few days ago." Said a man voice.

Irene turn her head and saw a young man with a rather feminine face in a green Magician's hat and loose-fitting green and white clothes, including thigh length boots. He has silver blond hair, which tied to a very long braid, with a feather attached to its end, as well as a smaller braid on his forehead, and blue eyes.

"Well hello." Said the man.

Irene then take a look to Dunya. "Dunya, stays behind me." She said as she later summoned her trademark staff and standing in front of Musta'sim former princess. "Let me guess. You're one of this cult that chasing her, am I right?" She demanded while preparing to shoot **Magic Blast **if he tried to do anything funny.

"Relax, I had no intention to fight." He said as a swarm of white, butterfly-like thing is surrounding him.

After seeing those, Irene feels a little relieved. '_Judging from his expression, this man doesn't lie. But._' "It seems you're Magician? From Magnostadt then?"

Dunya flinched hearing Irene mentioning that part.

"The girl behind you is afraid when you said that you know." The man said. "By the way, my name is Yunan."

"Yunan...? Is every people that I met had strange name?" Irene commented.

"And for you other question, I'm not from Magnostadt. I'm simply like to travel around the world." Yunan assured Irene he meant no harm. "So if I not wrong, you want to know about the geography of this world are you not?"

Irene widen her eyes slightly. "How do you know?" She demanded.

"I'll listen to your conversation inside the city. My ears are sharp enough to do so." Yunan explain.

After hearing those, Irene had no choice but make her staff disappeared. "How perceptive of you. Judging from your words before as a traveler, it seems you can tell me anything that I want to know."

"Ms. Irene..." Dunya tried to speak.

"It will be okay." Irene whispered. "If he tried anything funny, I'll kill him."

"I also heard that you know." Yunan said while sweat-dropped.

* * *

The scene then changed to a forest. Irene and Dunya is sit beside each other while Yunan is sitting on the opposite view.

Yunan decided to open the conversation. "By the way...why that girl beside you only wearing bra?"

Hearing it make Dunya gasp and blushing red.

"Don't mind about that. Its her punishment." Irene said.

Yunan chuckles. "I see."

However, judging from his looks, Yunan seems know something that she don't. So, she then look at Dunya. "Forgive me Dunya."

"Wh-" Dunya not finished said a words before she being put to sleep by Irene finger zap. Her body later fall to Irene thigh.

"Whoa...why'd you do that?" Yunan is curious by her act.

"She doesn't deserve to hear our conversation." Irene replied while stroking her hair. She then look at Yunan sharply. "You know something about me, are you not?"

"How perceptive." Yunan commented. "Yes. In truth, some few days before, I sensed a huge disturbance in **Rukh**. It like said that someone with huge power and thus...a singularity, is appear on this world once again." He explain the event when Irene first sent to this world.

"**Rukh**...let me guess, is this stupid butterfly-like thing that swarms around you?" Irene asked seeing Yunan body is surrounded by **White Rukh**.

Yunan smiled. "Its strange. For a Magician with high caliber such as you, you don't know about **Rukh** at all." He pointed.

After hearing those, Irene feel conflicted. Part of her feels that Yunan knows she's not from this world.

"So my hunch is correct." Yunan guessed. "I actually surprised, there are Magician who can use **Magic** without using **Rukh**."

Irene smiled while summoning her staff and her usual outfit. "So, my guess is correct. You know about my origins...are you not?" She demanded.

Yunan then nodded. "That's strange clothes."

"Then, you don't mind if we spar a little do you? Seems you not just a wanderer Magician. But, something else entirely." Irene said. Standing up while her power is surging around her.

Yunan then stand up as well. "Very well. I not have a spar for a while." He then float in the air. "Lets do it on the air shall we?"

Irene smirked hearing it. She understand what he meant. Fight on the ground will destroying the landscape. "I hope you don't disappoint me, The Scarlet Despair." She said while flying as well. Dunya is leave leaning on a tree while being surrounded by Irene **Magic Barrier**.

The two later fly to a certain height. After reaching it, Irene quickly make the first move.

"Let me see how you move will be, Mr. Yunan." Irene said while creating numerous **Magic Balls **that raced toward Yunan with incredible speed.

Yunan easily avoid all of it. "A simple **Magoi Ball**? It won't be enough."

"Hoo." Irene then raise her hand, and the **Magic Ball **later fly toward Yunan again.

'_She can control it?_' Yunan didn't calculate it while relied on his **Borg** to protect him from the **Magic Ball**.

"Let see if I do this." Irene staff later surrounded by **Energy Ball**. "**Barrier Enchant. Explosion.**"

Yunan widen his eyes. His **Borg** suddenly glowing in red. The one known as Wandering Magi later quickly dismissed his **Borg** and jump away from her. "I see. It seems I can't underestimate you."

"Give me more shows of your strength!" Irene later gather massive **Magic Ball **around her staff, before shooting it toward Yunan.

"**Al-Kimia Al-Qadema.**" Yunan said while his fishing-rod wand is glowing with **Rukh**. Suddenly, the cloud that was closest to him forming a mirror shield that block the blast.

"A interesting **Magic**. **Alchemy Magic **if I not wrong." Irene find out what kind of **Magic** Yunan used. "However." Swing her hand, the mirror shield that blocks Yunan is disappears without a trace.

Yunan widen his eyes seeing it. The giant **Magic Ball **are close to him already. It will hit if Irene not cancelling it. He then chuckles. "I see. Seems I've lost from the start." He said accepting defeat.

"Even so, I know you not showing all of your strength. The same as I did." Irene commented. "Judging from your battle style, your skills is on support **Magic **and defensive one. However, to think I can found someone that can use **Alchemy Magic**. I must say its a miracle."

"And from what I saw, your Magic not just shooting **Magoi Ball **at all. It seems you like empowered the air around you to make it." Yunan said. "Well, lets go back to the conversation shall we?"

Irene agreed. They later fly down to the ground. After they landed, Irene dismissed her staff, and sit on the ground. Yunan also do the same.

'_Then, I at least will know everything that I knew_.' The Scarlet Despair thought.

"Ms. Scarlet Despair. Or what you-"

"My name is Irene." Irene introduced herself.

"I guess you shall wake her up." Yunan said referring to Dunya.

Irene narrowed her eyes. The last thing she wants is Dunya knows about her origins, because she already told her a lie.

Yunan seems noticed Irene uneasiness. "I suggest she heard the truth. You don't want her to hate you don't you?"

Irene feels more uneasy. '_Should I let her knows the truth?_' She thinks to herself before finally make her decision. "I'm going to regret this." She said as she cancelling Dunya **Sleeping Magic **induction, waking her up.

Dunya then slowly open her eyes. "Uh..." She then look at Irene. "Ms. Irene...what-"

"No need to worry." Irene said. "This time will be an important information that I seek, and this man will tell me everything that I know."

"That's right, former princess of Musta'sim." Yunan said to Dunya. He already knows about her identity due to hearing their conversation back in Aktia Kingdom.

Dunya narrowed her eyes toward him. "That means you're Magnos-"

"I had no affiliation with them." Yunan cut her off. "I'm just a Magician that loves to wander to many places that I like."

Irene smirked. "You fit with someone that I knew." She said. "Well then, I shall ask first. How do you know about me?"

Yunan then using his **Alchemy Magic **to creating a glass of tea for him, Irene, and Dunya from the nearby grass. "Just drink it. And I will tell everything." He said while offering it to Dunya and Irene, which both of them accept it. Yunan take a gulp, before speak again. "In truth, few days from now, there's a strange energy that I sense. No, maybe not just me, but some important people as well. Its like there was another singularity that been born. At first, I thought it was born naturally, but." He then look at Irene.

"Let me guess. The one that you sensed is me, am I right?" Irene guessed.

Dunya is confused with the conversation. "Ms. Irene, what'd he meant?"

Irene then look at Dunya with a frown on her face. "Dunya. Forgive me. During that time, when I told you about my past and about my friends daughter. It's all a lie." She admitted.

Hearing it make Dunya confused. "Lie?"

"That's right, former princess of Musta'sim. This woman, Ms. Irene is not from this world altogether, but from a parallel universe than our own." Yunan summarized. "She appears on this world on the night of Musta'sim Rebellion."

Dunya then look down with some tears in her eyes. "Then... Its... A lie... Every time we spent together..."

"It's not lie!" Irene raise her voice. She then make Dunya look to her by grab her face. "When I said I will take care of you, I mean about it! The reason I don't want to tell about it its because I can't just trust anyone in this world with ease. Even a child like you." She tried to reason.

Dunya then freeing herself from Irene, look at her and slap her in the face.

Yunan could only make a sad look on his face.

Irene doing nothing. She only received the slap with guilty look. It was her fault in the first place not telling her the truth. She's worth receiving it.

"I... Clearly didn't like you keeping secret from me..." Dunya said.

Irene sighed. "Well then. I can find a-" Irene stopped her talking when she saw Dunya is crying.

"But... If I not met you... I... Don't know what I'll become... After that day..." Dunya said between her tears. "... I'm really thank you for what you did Ms. Irene... But please... Don't lie to me... Ever again..." She said before closing her face with her palm, crying.

Irene feel guilty seeing it. Her only acts is hugging the crying former princess. "I'm sorry Dunya... I'm truly am... I promise... It won't happen again..." She promised.

Dunya still crying before finally asked. "Really?"

Irene nodded while hugging her.

Yunan decided not to interrupt, since its about their own problems. He will wait until both of them reconcile.

* * *

After both of them finally reconcile, Yunan decided to continue the conversation. "Well then Ms. Irene, can you please tell me about this parallel universe of yours?" He asked. "It is myself that I want to know, not the other."

Irene sighed. "When I first arrived in here, I curiously thought that why only some people that can use **Magic** in here. Its strange, considers all people in where I once belongs can use **Magic **if they trained." She explain.

"Any people can use **Magic**?" Yunan is curious.

"Like this world, on there also ruled by monarchy system. That's all I can tell you. I can tell everything that personal to me." Irene quickly ended the conversation.

"However, if truly people in there can use **Magic** if they trained. Its interesting. To think there are Magician like you that had the same caliber as Magi. Usually only some people that can match us." Yunan commented about Irene peerless magnitude in power.

"Back to the main thing. You said that thing: **Rukh** and this Magi. What is that exactly?" Irene asked. She clearly curious about it.

"This will take a long time." Yunan said. "**Rukh** is the home of souls. While we live, it is every man for them self. But when you die, all go back to one place, This is Rukh. When humans die, their bodies return to the earth don't they? The souls return to **Rukh**, The home of souls or the Great Flow. In easy way, its the source of life on this dimension, and the cause of every natural phenomena that happens."

"Then, its the same as this **Magoi** thing that Dunya been talking about to me?" Irene asked.

"The same thing." Yunan said. "Every person had their Magoi inside their own body. However, only some people that can harness its power. However, **Magoi** is also life-force. Using it without concern can cause death."

Irene nodded, understanding the concept. Ran out of **Magoi** its like if there no **Ethernano** left for Magician. "Then, this Magi thing...what is it exactly?"

"Magi... It can say is a Magician with the ability to call **Rukh** from their surroundings. In other words, they had infinite supply of **Magoi**. Magi is... also someone who selects royalty. Before long, this world... Will need to select a king... A person who has mastered magic. A person that others will flock to because of his righteousness. A king like no other. This person must be sought out, found and then chosen. He will be trained by the wise and then elevated to become a king of unprecedented grandeur. In all era, there always three Magi. I'm one of them: Yunan. My epithet is the Wandering Magi." Yunan finally fully introduced himself.

"I see. However, the one that choose king is something I don't need. So, in other words, Magi can absorb energy from the outside." Irene tried to understand the concept. "Then, what about the differences between this **Rukh**? Why there's black and white?" She asked.

"The **Rukh** is split into two categories: White and Black. **White Rukh **is the one that show kindness. But the **Black Rukh**, its the polar opposite. It is created when one goes against fate and tries to defy destiny. It is created from and fuels hatred and malice. And also, someone that being dyed on it being expelled from the Great Flow forever." Yunan explain.

After hearing it, Irene narrowed her eyes.

Dunya had a sad look on her face. She began to imagine what will happen if she cursed her destiny that day if she not meet Irene.

"At first, I thought that butterfly was a nuisance." Irene commented. "However, after hearing it, I not like it at all. Its like the world is split into black and white, because, if I think it logically, no matter what kind of destiny they cursed, even if its for the greater good, it will be on dark side, isn't it?"

"That's right." Yunan admitted. "If you said so, it seems your world is a different one than this world."

"I once cursed my own fate. But my world never had this rules, because why? Fate is something that every individual must make for themselves. No matter what paths that will lead them." Irene voiced her opinion about fate.

"Make your own fate? I see. The rules of this world doesn't apply to you. That's why I didn't see any **Rukh** surrounding you." Yunan said. "Well, any other information you wants?"

Irene nodded. "Tell me. How much countries in this world exactly? Aside from Magnostadt and Aktia?"

Yunan put his hand on his chin. "Let see. Far west is the Leam Empire. Far east is the recently growing superpower, Kou Empire, made from a small kingdom called Kou subjugated the Kai and Gou, their neighboring countries. on the south there are Balbaad Kingdom and Sindria Kingdom. Not far from here, is the declining Parthevia Empire." Yunan said each name of the countries he remembered. "The other is the small ones, like Qishan, Imuchakk Tribe, Artemyra, Sasan, Heliohapt, and many other small countries."

"I tried to remember each of it." Irene said.

"If there's nothing you want to asks, I guess I'll take my leave." Yunan said as he stand up. He then suddenly jump and gone from sight.

'_Seriously, what a mysterious man. I'm glad I not reveal any personal information to him_.' Irene thinks about Yunan. Still, she already got information that she wants.

"Ms. Irene." Irene turned to see Dunya called her. "Is it really true by what he said about you?"

"Why'd you ask the same thing again? You already know since the time you slapping me." Irene clearly confused by her question.

"I can't think right during that time." Dunya reasoned.

Irene silent for awhile, before nodding.

"I see." Dunya commented, "But Ms. Irene, can you at least tell me...about your past in your previous life look like?"

"My past?" Irene didn't expect her question.

"Because the one you said to me is all lies." Dunya pointed. "But, you said that you curse your own fate once. I want to know, how can you finally accept it?"

Irene had a sad look on her face, remembering her 400 years of suffering.

"Ms. Irene..." Dunya didn't expect her face after her question.

Irene then began to speak. "In my world, it all started 400 years ago."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**So! The ending is a cliffhanger! The next chapter will shows about Irene finally telling her past to Dunya. How will she react? I'll guess you just wait the chapter to be released.**

**By the way, I thanks everyone that seems had positive view of this story. I tried my best to make this story as fair as possible, without bashing each other series.**

**For Irene vs Yunan part, you must be confused why Irene intend to blow Yunan Borg. Well, Irene Enchant is on different class on her own (Sadly, because the plot armor, she lose against Wendy that had lower skills than her). She can manipulate and Enchant anything that she wants. That's why she intent to make Borg explode and able to make Yunan Alchemy Magic return to its original source via Enchant.**

**As for Yunan part to know Irene origins, well, don't forget he already being Magi for eight times. Is possible that he had knowledge the recent Magi like Judar, or Magi like Scheherazade, who is never reincarnated, never known. As for Parallel Universe, well Alma Torran is also a parallel from Magi verse, so, why there is no other parallel world?**

**Once again, I said thank you for everyone that supports and had positive response to this story. See you in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5:Past Suffering

**Hello! Sorry it takes so long! Many things happens that makes me slow on writing this chapter**

**Now lets see the pools:**

**A. Larcade: 1**

**B. August: 3**

**C. Both Larcade and August: 1**

**D. Irene herself: 1**

**Seems August is winning! I'll be waiting the pool until Chapter 7. Well then, go back to the story.**

* * *

**/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Past Suffering**

"It all started in my world 400 years ago." Irene speak to Dunya, ready to tell her past. "I... Was once a queen of a kingdom called Dragnof."

"Queen..." Dunya didn't believe that her savior is a former ruler. "Is your country is save from rebellion?"

"Luckily yes." Irene replied. "In my country, there are no rebellion despite on that time, warring states are something in common. Maybe its because I was a good ruler." Irene praised herself. "I was once ruled it under the epithet '_Queen of the Dragons_.'" She said. "In my world, there are other living beings that have sentience like humans. They are dragons. You can easily imagined them as giant lizard with wings."

**(Flashback - 400 years ago: Fairy Tail verse, Dragnof Kingdom)**

_On Irene kingdom, Dragnof. She herself are enjoying her flower gardens inside the castle along with some of her attendants and peoples. That's when a dragon comes in._

_He is a Dragon sporting features typical of his species: large, quadrupedal body build, sharp claws, tough beige scales, large wings, and a tail, with a smooth, armor-like underbelly. Of his draconian features, Belserion's most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; two large horns that stick out from the back of his head; two long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw; his chin is rather sharp; he has a horn on his snout; the scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions. This dragon is Belserion, Irene closest friends during her reign as Queen of the Dragons._

_Irene noticed him, she then turn to him with a smile. "Belserion. You already back I see." Irene later confused after seeing her friends. He seems uneasy about something._

_"You seems not healthy." Irene said worried._

_Belserion grunted, before he look to Irene. [I'm afraid... Whether it will be fast or not... The dragons from the west eating every humans on there, and will go to Ishgar as their next target.] He said with deep voice of a dragon. [Maybe it's too late to stop them.]_

_Irene look down with sad expression. She never expected other dragons that stayed outside of her kingdom is doing something like that. "Dragons... Eating humans..."_

_[In Ishgar, that was a vile act.] Belserion remind her. Many dragons in Ishgar now resided in Dragnof, because they thought that dragon and human can live together if they tried. Belserion included. [We already come this far for working alongside humanity.]_

_"That's right." Irene agreed with her words. "Your kind science and your powers... Is helping humanity growth. Humans and Dragons can live at peace together, but... If the western dragons ways of thinking reaches here, will the bonds between Humans and Dragons will be destroyed forever?" She asked to her friends._

_Belserion growled. His strength cause a floor to crack because he cracking it with his claws due to holding his anger. [We can't let that happen! We will protect humanity!] Belserion said with determination._

_Irene smiled in relief hearing it. At least her friends not accepting western dragon ideology._

* * *

"And after that declaration make by Belserion and me, a war known as Dragon King Festival begins." Irene said.

"I can't believe it. To think that humans and beast are able to live in peace with one another." Dunya amazed by Irene achievement during her reign.

"To be able to be friends with different species is set those differences aside. That's why no people in my country rebelled against me even though at first they didn't accept my decision to make dragons as a part of my kingdom." Irene said, displaying her knowledge as a former queen.

Dunya nodded, swallowing Irene words. "But then... What happens?"

"As you know. Like this world that had many kingdoms, my world also had many kingdoms during that time." Irene continuing her story.

* * *

_The story goes back to Dragnof. On the open field, Irene are currently testing a Magic that taught to her Belserion. Some villagers also watched._

_Concentrating, Irene channels her power to a log on her arms. The log later surrounded by red aura before it dissipated. She then turn her attentions to a sword that lying on a stone. Using the log, she smash the sword, separate it into two._

_The peoples cheered seeing it._

_"She destroying a sword with only a log!?" One of the villagers yelled in excitement. "Her Majesty! How'd you do it!?"_

_"I use a __**Magic **__called __**Enchant**__." Irene replied with pride. "I __**Enchant **__this log to make it more durable than a normal sword."_

_"That's amazing!?"_

_"That can make our dragons more stronger!?"_

_"We can win this war!?"_

_However, despite the praise, Irene look down in sadness. After receiving some news, she knows how this will turns out._

* * *

"However... We can't turn the tables on the western dragons. We lost numbers compare to them, there are also some dragons on Ishgar that also view humans as food." Irene explain how Dragon King Festival goes on. "

"Then... How about your kingdom?" Dunya asked. She can suddenly can imagine how powerful this dragons are.

"Not long after the first wave, Belserion came to me. He had many bruises on his body." Irene continued.

* * *

_Irene are currently praying on the castle garden when Belserion enter._

_"Irene." Belserion called._

_Irene happy seeing her friends. "Belserion." She then gasps when she sees his injuries._

_[We can't win.] Belserion said grimly._

_"I see." Irene replied sadly._

_[My hope to protects the humanity won't change. I'll protect them, no matter how many of our kinds will died in this war.] Belserion said his desire once more._

_"Why'd you want to sacrifice yourself for human?" Irene asked._

_[Do you remembers the story when your ancestor saved my life?] Belserion remind her._

_"No. If it only just for that, you had no need to sacrifice yourself like this." Irene disagreed with Belserion reason. "You're loyal to me, become my friends, and give all of your knowledge to humanity. But, why'd you want to sacrifice yourself to this point?"_

_[Irene. My owe to your ancestor will not be paid if you not survived this war.] Belserion said. [Even if it has to be forever.]_

_Irene thought. 'No. I can't make him fight like this. Please, is there some ways I can help him?' Irene think to herself. She then clench her fist. "Belserion." She called her friends with eyes full of determination. "Allow me to fight alongside you."_

_[Wh-What are you talking about!?] Belserion didn't expect her to saying that. [Our enemy is not humans! But Dragons!?] He warned. [Even an army can't defeat a single Dragon!]_

_"I found it." Irene said to Belserion. "During your times at war, I found a Magic to help me fight alongside you._

_Belserion widen his eyes._

_"Do you... Want to give your power as a dragon to me?" Irene asked her dear friends._

_Belserion had a cold sweat hearing her requests. [Dragons power... Inside a human being?]_

_"That's right. A Mage that had the power to slaying evil Dragons. Dragon Slayer." Irene said her theory to Belserion._

* * *

"And...that's the first time in history that **Dragon Slayer Magic **was born. And... I was the one that created it." Irene said.

"You create those kinds of **Magic**!? Just for helping your friends..." Dunya said. "But why? Belserion do the war for your own safety."

"I accept what I do was foolish. However... Belserion is like a father to me." Irene clench her fist, before her tension down once more. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Belserion will like you if you met him." She said with a smile.

"You're right. I also want to meet Mr. Belserion if I can." Dunya said. "Then, what happens next?"

"The next is the most violent part." Irene continued. "After I became the first Dragon Slayer in existence, many of my villagers also volunteers. My plan was a success. After we had sufficient amount of Dragon Slayer, the tables began to turn to our favor." Irene then look down. "However... What I didn't expect its the effects on human. And... That is the reason... I regret ever making the decision in the first place."

"Ms. Irene..." Dunya feel pity for her.

"This also can be your lesson Dunya. The **Dragon Slayer Magic **that recently learned are starting to destroys the user. Many people who can't contain its power... Become berserk. There are also a difference between dragons and humans eyesight. That cause a heavy vertigo. And then..."

* * *

_The scene return to Dragnof. The flowers inside the garden is dead because of the war._

_"Um... Ms. Irene." One the soldiers called._

_Irene later turned to look the soldiers. The left cheek of her had a white scales on it._

_"Y-your face..."_

_"Eh?" Irene was shocked to hearing it. After that, she wept._

* * *

"The last stage is... There will be some kind of **Magic Power **called **Dragon Seed **that blooms inside them." Irene said. "That thing... Changed humans to dragon. You can say that as a curse for Dragon Slayer."

"Curse..." Dunya put her hands on her mouth. Even that parts make her knows that Irene are started to suffer during that time.

"However... During that time I also pregnant." Irene said while smiling remembering Erza. "She'll be the one that keeps my anchor. During my time of war, I doing a political marriage to one of the neighboring general, General Rung, as a sign of alliance of humanity. However, during that time..." She looks down.

Dunya however, look and noticed something. "Ms. Irene... You're crying."

"Eh?" Irene then look at her. What she said is true, she had some tears run down from her face. She quickly wiped it. "You must be see nothing." She said. She never cried after she leaves Erza on the Rosemary Village.

Is it somehow her emotions starts to return to her?

"Don't lie." Dunya said. She then walk to Irene and hug her. "I know you must be sad about something."

Irene felt warm on Dunya hug. She suddenly imagined if only she and Erza can truly be a happy family. She then rub her eyes from the remaining tears, before continuing her story. "And then..."

* * *

_Irene and her husband, Rung are currently running over the battlefield. Corpses of Dragons and humans are lying everywhere._

_"Are you okay Irene?" Ask Rung worried._

_"I'm okay!" Irene replied as she still running. The scales on her cheek is somewhat disappear._

_A dragon later coming to her and her husband. But Irene easily dispatch it using her __**Dragon Slayer Magic**__._

_"No matter how many times I saw it, __**Dragon Slayer Magic **__keep me impressed." Her husband said in amazement._

_Suddenly, a loud crash is heard. Irene quickly look to the source. She then widen her eyes. "That's!"_

_When Irene and Rung arrived, its to late._

_On there, lied the dying Belserion. His body full of scars and burnmarks. [Ugh... Its over... For me...]_

_"Belserion!" Irene called her friend, hoping he's still alive._

_[Irene...] Belserion realized her presence. [I... Failed to do my duty... To protect you... And to keep... Dragons and humans... Able to co-exist...]_

_"That's not right Belserion!" Irene denied his words. She now had some tears in her eyes. "What you did is good! You're the prove that different races able to co-exist!"_

_However, its to late. By the time Irene said that, Belserion already gave up his ghost._

_Irene then quickly broke to tears. As if the sky understand her sadness, the weather then turn to rain. Rung couldn't do nothing but patting her shoulder._

* * *

"And that time... Belserion is died. However, I don't feel alone. My husband is always by my side even after Belserion is no more beside me." Irene said with sad tone remembering her friend.

After hearing it, Dunya release the hug. "But... I doubt that's not the end of the Dragon King Festival." She commented.

Irene nodded. She then clenching her fist. "And suddenly... A third party is emerged. A Dragon Slayer, that hate all dragons and bathed on their blood. He become dragon himself, and put an end to Dragon King Festival and make the war without any winners, cause he slaughter both sides, humans and dragons." She said, remembering Acnologia.

"That's horrible..." Dunya said, covering her mouth to avoid nausea. "...Why'd he's doing that?"

"From what I know from His Majesty, he hate all dragons because he thinks that they only beast that cause harm to others. Basically, he's maniac avenger with no hesitation to kill any innocent bystanders if you stand on his quest for revenge." Irene explained what she knows about Acnologia from Zeref.

"But... Why he doesn't tried to-"

"Its impossible... Or he himself thinks like that. I think now we shall continue to the story." Irene quickly ended the conversation about Acnologia. "One week later..."

* * *

_One week after the Dragon King Festival, Dragnof Kingdom was united by Irene husband kingdom, so she and the citizens of Dragnof stays there._

_However on the castle hall, Irene suddenly being surrounded by guards who aimed their spears on her. Rung is behind the guards, look disgusted and terrified._

_"Get away! Monster!" Rung. "I'll kill you!"_

_"Its me! Irene!" Irene said to her husband. Half of her face now being covered in white Dragon scales. "I'm sure this face of mine can be healed! Please-"_

_"She will end just like Acnologia! Dragon that cares no one but herself!" Rung disagreed. His fear when he saw Acnologia still fresh on his mind._

_The guards are started to terrified._

_"That's not true! I still love Dragons!" Irene argued._

_Rung then narrowed his eyes. His love for dragons then vanished, replaced by hatred. "Then... You're the enemy of humanity."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Guards! Take this Dragon woman to the prison!" He ordered._

_The guards then easily subdue Irene, who doesn't fight back._

_"No! Please Stop! I'm Pregnant with your child!" Irene pleaded while being dragged._

_Rung is hear that. "That monster... Is not my child!" He disowned her and her unborn child._

_Irene shocked hearing it as she being dragged to the dungeon._

* * *

"And after that." She clench her fist until blood comes out from her palm. "My life is nothing but suffering..."

Dunya feel more sorry for her. First, her friend is dead. Second, she being disowned by her own husband. "Your husband... He's a coward..."

"Yes. A bastard if I mus say." Irene agreed. "Torture, rape, bullied. That keep continued. Until three years later..."

* * *

_On her prison, Irene is seen lying on the floor. She spent most of her time only sleeping, sit, and eating. Now, her entire body is covered in dragon scales. Her red hair also turn messy._

_However, her only concern now is her unborn child._

_"Don't worry." She said to her unborn infant while putting her hand on her stomach. "I promise... I'll protect you..."_

_Suddenly, a footstep is heard. It then stop at Irene cell, and its revealed to be her former husband, Rung._

_Irene weakly look at him._

_"Dragon Women. Your execution day already decided." Rung announced with flat face._

_Irene don't believe what she heard. She can only pleaded. "Please... Please! At least forgive this child!" She pleaded as her former husband enter her cell._

_"Stop your nonsense!" Rung said, annoyed. "There's no mother that pregnant more than three years!"_

_"Its because I__** Enchant**__ her. Are you forgot?" Irene still tried to pleaded. "I can't give birth to her in a place like this!?"_

_Rung later sheathed his sword. "You're not pregnant! Did I must cut your belly to prove it!?"_

_Irene shocked seeing his acts. "No! Please stop!" She yelled. Then suddenly, she feels power bursting around her. "STOP!" She suddenly trash around, make Rung body fall backward._

_Disorientated for a moment, Rung look to Irene and shocked by what he saw._

_On Irene back, grows pair of red, feather-like wings. Irene eyes also glows red with rage of a mother._

_Rung is more terrified than before. "Look! You just like Acnologia! You're threat to humanity!"_

_Hearing it only make Irene more angry than before. Not realize, she suddenly grows bigger and bigger._

_"M-mons-" That the last word of Rung as his body is crushed under a giant feet. Irene knows is in her dragons form. She has a dark-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene has a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger._

_The guards later come after hearing the shock-wave. They then shocked by Irene Dragon form. Irene now is so large that it broke the dungeon roof, showing the blue sky above and make the floor of the dungeon cracked under its weight._

_"How dare you kill General Rung!?" The soldiers said._

_Irene countered by Dragon natural ability to breath fire, incinerating the soldiers and destroys the dungeon before she flying away._

* * *

"That means... Now you're dragon?" Dunya still can't believe that her savior was not Magician, not even human at all.

"Yes. I'm a dragon." Irene answered. "And that's the beginning I curse my own destiny." Irene said. "Why'd I created those vile **Magic**? Why'd I accept it? Why'd I befriends-"

"Stop that part." Dunya said. "I know now you not you used to be on that time. The part of your husband, he deserve it, there's no doubt. But... To think that you ever regretted befriends Dragons..." Dunya grip her cloak tightly. "... Have you had no shame? What will they think if they know? Even Mr. Belserion if he still alive..."

"I realized recently what I think about during that time is foolish." Irene admitted her way of thinking. "Besides, on that time, I not in clear state of mind. My child is the one that make me want to live. I then **Enchant **her so she can be born on the right time. Oh yes, I forgot to say, Dragons had longer lifespan than humans. When I turn to a dragon, I was 26 years old. Now, my age is 432 years old, the time when I died in my world."

"I see." Dunya understand. She then suddenly giggling. "In other words... You're a grandma..."

Irene blushed hearing she called her grandma. "Then, lets continue the story."

* * *

_Three hundred years had past since that days. Irene, still in her Dragon form, is currently secluding herself from society on the alpine. She still tried to find a way to end her Dragon form, but to no avail. She currently only wallowing in sadness. She then roared in desperation, when suddenly, there is a man voice._

_"Oh, I've never expected to see a living dragon in this time." A voice said._

_Irene look at the source. It was a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair and dark eyes. He also wears a pendant. She became wary of this new visitor. "Who're you?"_

_"Or shoud I call you... Human?" He said once more with a smile. This man is none other than Zeref, Irene later emperor._

* * *

"During my hardship, him, his majesty came to me." Irene said remembering the day she met Zeref.

"His majesty... You served a king before?" Dunya asked curious.

"A emperor to be exact. He's able to subjugated seven hundred small kingdoms and guilds with martial force." Irene boasted. "And... He also a genius **Magic** user. He's able to end my curse that lasted for three hundred years."

* * *

_Zeref then succesfuly managed to __**Enchant**__ Irene back to her human form._

_Irene is shocked in happiness seeing her body is returned to normal. She look at it in tears. "H-human...! I'm human again! You make me becoming human again!" She said in happiness before crying._

_"Only your form." Zeref replied while look at her with sad expression. "Its pity but... you can never become fully human again."_

_"No! This is perfect!" Irene said. "I... I already happy even only my form is human!" She said while looking at her refelction in the water._

_Zeref smiled hearing it._

* * *

"However... I get another problem. Because that time I was still adapting being turned to human form... I can't get any taste for food... I can't sleep well." Irene said before look down, her bang shadowed her eyes. She then gritting her teeth. "Because of it... I... Doing the most evil act of a mother."

"An evil act..." Dunya wondered before realizing since Irene already explained to her about Enchant during their training. "Don't tell me-"

"That's right. I don't know what kind of spirit or something that possessed me. I... Thought of **Enchant** my soul into my daughter when she was born. And... All of it for my own selfish desire..." She said as she shed some tears because remembering her sin, although her eyes being shadowed by her bang. "But..."

* * *

_The scene later changed to a forest. When Irene finally give birth to her daughter. She currently wearing white dress and sitting on the ground. Her red hair also already not messy like before._

_"I'm glad. Its a girl." Irene said while carrying her daughter. "My new body... My new life... The only thing I need to do now, is to __**Enchant**__ myself to her. And... I'll free from this cursed body of mine!" She said with manic expression. "I've waited 400 years for this moment! To be freed from __**Dragon Seed **__inside this body! Now, you'll become my vessel!" She then confused by something she looks._

_Her baby. She is smiling._

_Irene widen her eyes. Her intention starting to waver. "Why'd you smile?" She asked, gritting her teeth. "Why? I already hold it for 400 years! I can't be wavering now! I deserved this! She's mine! I'm free to do anything with it!" Tears later streams from her face. "Stop it! STOP SMILING!" She yelled to her baby._

**(Flashback End)**

"Thanks to her smile." Irene then wiped her tears. "I finally realize how much I love her. Her smile return my feelings as a mother."

Dunya don't know what to say. Irene is such complicated person. First, she thought of **Enchant** herself to her baby, and then decided not to because her baby is smiling? "Then... What happen?"

"I stopped my desire from **Enchant** myself to my daughter." Irene said. "I also gave her a name: Erza. But... I'm afraid my selfish desire will corrupt me once again so... I leave her on a nearby orphanage. After that, I've decided to follow his majesty, Emperor Spriggan, or known as Black Wizard Zeref, partly as my gratitude for return me to my human form. Together with my eleven comrades, Spriggan 12, we help him built the Alvarez Empire." She said. "The rest of my encounter with my daughter already being explained during our first talk on that cave, although I lied by saying that Erza is my friends' daughter."

"I see." Dunya finally able to piece off what kind of person Irene was. She's actually a kind person, who turn to a sadistic and evil due to her husband and past. "You suffering... Compared to what I feels... Is..."

"I know." Irene admitted. "However... To close it, I doing many sins that can't be forgiven. Even during my death, I must be realized by my daughter smile..."

"That's not true." Dunya said. "Ms. Irene... You suffer so much. My suffering is nothing compared to you. But... I know what you truly wants. You just want a companionship once again right? Because of the death of Mr. Belserion and your husband betrayal... It twisted your personality..."

Hearing it, Irene then suddenly laugh. "Khu khu khu... Ha ha ha ha ha! You guess is right Dunya."

"Then Ms. Irene... Let me be your daughter." Dunya said. "After hearing your past and what you told me on the cave, you must be hurt inside right? That your own daughter... Despite acknowledged you as your mother... Love this old man more than you right? That's why... I'll give you daughter love your daughter never give to you."

Irene reluctantly nodded. "But... Are you sure you want to be a daughter of a person like me, the one that abandon her own? I can **Enchant **myself to you anytime you know." She joked.

Dunya smiled. "Then, I'll deny you."

Irene smiled hearing it, before hugging the former princess of Musta'sim. "Thank you... Really..."

"You're welcome... Ms. Irene. No... mom." Dunya replied.

Irene then release the hug. "Then, as your new mother... Lets continue the training. If you want to be my daughter, you must be the strongest Wizard like me."

"All right!" Dunya nodded.

Meanwhile, Yunan is seen flying on the sky using his **Borg **when he suddenly gasp and look to the east.

"Don't tell me... Beside Lady Irene... There's another?" He said in curiosity.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's for Irene told her past to Dunya.**

**Who's the one that Yunan sense? Well, all according to the polling results.**

**I actually already planning Irene and Dunya had a mother or daughter relationships. And, I agree, with what Guest said, her past is a sad one, yet Erza just said her as enemy till the end. At least she defends her when Acnologia steps on her corpses.**

**See you in the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6:Magic King in New World

**Hello dear Readers! Judging from the pools... I've declared that August is the winners! And for the one that choose him, he will appears on this chapter. Now lets go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Magic King in New World**

On the eastern plains, more precisely in Kou Empire capital city, Rakushou.

On the house that seems unfit to stay upon, he was groaned, awaking from unconsciousness. The last he remembered is seeing his mother and cancelling his **Ars Magia**, not wanting to see his mother being suffer anymore.

So now, why's there a hand that touched his forehead? He should be dead by now. **Ars Magia **is a powerful **Magic** that costs the user life once being used. Could it be he's now in the afterlife? Maybe not. Everything feels real.

August, the one that once known as Magic King, Disaster, and the leading general of Spriggan 12, quickly open his eyes to see someone touch his forehead.

She was a young woman with shoulder-length red hair and matching eyes that wears some classic Chinese robes, although being dirty from dirt and water. Her face clearly shows some sign of exhaustion. "Ah. Glad you already awake." She said.

August however, just look at his surrounding. '_Where am I? Am I died? Did his majesty managed to get __**Fairy Heart**__?_' The thought keep racing in his head.

"Umm...old man? Are you okay?" Ask the woman.

August then look at the woman. "Where is this exactly?" He asked. He don't know his location for now. And from the looks of it, this woman is the one that took care for him.

"This is Kou Empire." The woman said. "I found you not far from my house in battered form. Then, I take care of you because there's no one that cares about it."

* * *

Back to Irene and Dunya. The two now grew more closer after Irene told her past to Dunya. The former princess now look at Irene as her mother figure and even call her mother. Dunya currently on training to deflect Irene **Magic Ball**. She now showing some improvement by being able to deflecting each of her **Magic Ball**.

"That's it." Irene said as she stopped her **Magic Ball Barrage**. "Well done Dunya. Your body now is more stronger than before. The only thing now is to train your **Lightning Magic **and able to absorbing** Ethernano **without the need of meditating." She explain the result.

"If that so... I'm glad." Dunya said while panting. "That means... I'm ready to learn **Enchant**?"

Irene shook her head. "Not yet. You must master the **Magic** that fits with you first. Then, you can bother to learn the others." She explain.

* * *

The scene then changed at night. Irene currently are finishing hunting a deer, which she already cut into meat. "Dunya." She called. "Time to eat."

Dunya, who currently practicing to shoot a branch using her** Lightning Magic**, hears it. "I'll go there! Wait mum!" She said as she run to Irene location.

Irene later cooked the deer meat using fire-camp. After it was cooked enough, she give a piece of it to Dunya. Dunya gladly received it.

"Sorry for keep eating this. I don't know much about plants in here since I came from different dimension, so animal is the safer choice for you." Irene apologized.

"Its okay mum. At least we'll able to eat." Dunya not mind about keep eating meat. "Say mum..."

"Hm?"

"If somehow... Your daughter is in here... What will you do?" Dunya asked. She still curious about what Irene will do if Erza is somehow in here, because Irene keep her distance from her daughter to avoid being controlled by her selfish desire.

"Maybe... The fist thing I'll do... Is ask for forgiveness." Irene replied. "But... I don't know how she'll react..."

"I see." Dunya quickly dismissing the topic, cause it was sensitive for Irene. "By the way... What will we do tomorrow?"

"The next day? I'll teach you basic weapon use." Irene replied. "Expect to sleep well this night."

* * *

For August, he tried to lived on in this Kou Empire along with the woman, now she knew named Fangfeng. From the air, he's already know this world is not the world he lived before.

From what she got from Fangfeng, Kou Empire is a recently growing empire after it subjugated two neighboring countries. It is rumored it was because the help of so called Magician and Oracle that Kou able to grow this big. He also learn about their household leader, the Ren, who's the ruling families for centuries.

But after seeing the conditions of the slum, August can only conclude one things.

The empire too focused on expanding their empire, making the poor people is thrown away like rat.

This is not happens in his time on Alvarez Empire. His Majesty take care of his people. As such he's respected so much by them. Many of Spriggan 12 also comes from low-class. In fact, the emperor himself also from lower class. Although Zeref also doing expansion of his empire, he still watch for his people condition.

Although one thing he's glad for, The general of Spriggan 12 still able to use his tremendous **Magic Power**. He now wearing his Spriggan 12 outfit using **Requip**. He also carried his trademark staff.

"Mr. August." Called Fangfeng.

"What is it?" August turn to her.

"I want to introduce you to my child." Fangfeng said, a hand is later seen emerge from behind her. "C'mon Kougyoku, don't be afraid..."

And after she said that, a small girl, just seven years old, emerged. She has jade eyes and magenta hair that reached her waist but very messy. She wears a simple Chinese dress like her mother. "H-hello..."

August watch the girl carefully. '_This girl... Despite her personality... I can see a great potential on her as a fighter and leader. Her power... Is terrifying_.' August thought while widen his eyes not believe that such petite girl had so much potential. "Seems she's afraid of me." He said with blank look.

"C'mon Kougyoku." Fangfeng persuaded her daughter.

After some attempts, Kougyoku finally brave enough to look at the menacing Magic King. "H-hello... My name is Kougyoku R-"

"Don't say that." Fangfeng quickly closed her mouth. "I'm sorry Mr. August. She's a crybaby like you see."

"No. Its okay." August replied. '_I felt pity if a child with such huge potential live on a place like this. However, strange... Kougyoku R... That can only meant... I see_...' He finally realized one thing.

Kougyoku was a member of royal family, and her mother seems is some commoners that being married off to the royal families.

"Thanks for what you did to me, Ms. Fangfeng. However, I must go to explore the city now." August said.

Fangfeng nodded. "If you don't have any places to stay... You can return here whenever you like." She offered.

August then turn and walk away from the house. One thing is certain, this world is not his. Its not wise to disturb the flow of the other world. However, he's now the part of it, and must tried to whether he liked it or not. At least the first thing he must do is getting knowledge about this world.

"Um... Mr..." Kougyoku called.

August stopped walking.

"Um... I-if you... Don't-" Kougyoku stuttered to speak due to her shyness.

"You want me to return here?" August guessed.

The one trait that August had is his kind heart. Maybe it was pass down by his mother Mavis. His kindness is so much that one Shields found it amusing.

However, August then sensed a familiar energy of the said person.

"This **Magical Power**... Irene..." August didn't expect his fellow Shields also in here.

"Irene... Who's that?" Fangfeng don't recognize the name that August speak of.

"Nothing." August replied. "Very well. I'll stay in here for awhile... But, I need your help to get access the library of this empire." He said his condition.

* * *

Back to Irene, the latter now teaching Dunya some spear-fighting using spear that Irene had from her **Requip**. Dunya still train basic stabbing movement for now. That's when she felt August Magical Power.

"That's good." Irene praised. '_I see. Seems you also thrown to this world too... Mr. August_.' She thought.

Dunya then swiped her sweat. "Thanks mum. I actually got some training from father general. Although I very much skipped it." Dunya said. She's now able to move from her past shown by her feeling of uneasiness is only seeing slightly when she remembering the time she was trained.

Suddenly the spear in her hand is disappeared. "Eh!? Where'd it go?"

"I take it back." Irene revealed. "Since seems you favor spear more than swords or staff, lets search a personal perfect spear for you. And... It seems one of my comrades also thrown in here." Irene said, since she doesn't want to lie to Dunya anymore.

"Your comrades? I see. One of twelve groups of powerful Magician of Alvarez Empire, including yourself." Dunya confused at first but remembering Irene explanation.

"But it seems he won't go here. He's far in the east." Irene said while still sensing August presence. "And yes. Before I forgot." Irene then zaps Dunya, return her outfit to her previous outfit. She then smiled. "That's the reward. Congratulations Dunya, for being able to avoid my attacks."

Dunya feel flushed being praised by her. "Umm... Thanks."

"Now." Irene then stand up from her sit on a rock. "Lets search some weapons."

* * *

The scene then changed to a grassy plains. Irene and Dunya are walking while also feeling the breeze of the wind.

"Ms. Irene? I know we search a weapon? But, should we not go to Aktia Kingdom instead?" Dunya asked. Why'd Irene didn't go to Aktia Kingdom if just searching weapon for her?

"The best weapon is got from the best source." Irene simply replied. "Well... We're arrived."

Dunya then stopped and horrified by what she saw. Irene escort her to search a weapon on a former battlefield. It was seen from many weapons and bones that scattered on the field. She must hold herself from puke.

"To be strong, the first thing you must adapt to is seeing something like this. If you make your enemy bleed and had fear because of it, it will be your downfall." Irene explained as both of them walking through the plains.

Dunya meanwhile don't understand Irene mindset. If she want her to adapt seeing blood, is not being escort to a place like this isn't it?

"Ah. There." Irene then saw a spear that was stabbed on the ground. Using Telekinesis, she make the spear float to her hand and grab it. "The quality seems good." She analyzed the spear condition.

"Mum... I'm sorry. But... I can't stand being in this place anymore." Dunya said feeling not well.

"Fine. After all, we already found what we seek." Irene said while brandishing the spear.

* * *

Now we back to the Kou Empire. August are currently take care of Kougyoku. The little girl is still to shy and afraid to talk to him. Fangfeng is currently out searching for food.

August mind currently is curious about the relationship of Kougyoku and Fangfeng. The question that he asked to Gildarts still ringed on his mind.

Why was his Majesty child isn't loved?

Although he himself know he was Zeref biological son, he's to afraid to tell the truth to him until the day he dies. That was his only regret in life. Served him as a loyal general is more than enough for him.

"Say Kougyoku." August began to spoke.

Kougyoku flinch hearing August speak.

Seeing her reaction, August sighed. "Just forget it."

"You know Mr. August. If your face keep like that, no one will brave enough to talk to you." Teased Fangfeng who return from her search for food. On her hands, only seen some vegetables.

'_Poor family_.' August feel pitied for them. "Is that what you only got?"

Fangfeng hated to admit it. "Yes. You see, in this empire... Slum people like us must work hard for survival..." She said.

"I see." August said. "Seems the emperor in here too busy expanding his territories, so his own people not watched by him."

Kougyoku was shocked that August criticized Emperor Hakutoku. Of course she know the emperor. She only saw him when she's still three years old. Her mother being banished from the imperial palace by the emperor brother, Koutoku, to make his embarrassment of marrying a lowly courtesan vanished. '_I... I wish I can brave... Like mother... Like Mr. August..._' She thought with determination.

"If that the case. I'll search for food too. At least that's my gratitude for you take care an old man like me." August said with usual neutral tone. He then stand up and starting to walk out from the house again. Before get out from the house, he turn to Fangfeng. "By the way Fangfeng. Do you already knows how to access the library?"

"I know." Fangfeng said. "Unfortunately... I can't do that. My rights to enter being stripped since I and Kougyoku being banished." She said with sad tone.

August feels a bit disappointed. Yet he continue his walking to the outside searching for something to eat.

* * *

Now, we go to the western part of the world. On it, stands another huge empire that being a superpower for the last two hundred years. It was the Leam Empire.

On a room that appears to be like a throne, a woman is seen sitting on a chair that looks like a throne. She was a young female of a short stature. She has big blue eyes that are usually closed. She has long blonde, wavy hair with two braids in the back that reaches down to her ankles with a laurel wreath of grapes and vines around the left and right side of her head. Her attire consists of a long white robe that looks similar to a stola, with loose short sleeves over her shoulders that are secured by a round fibula, and a long red ribbon tied under her bust. This is the Magi of Leam and its High Priest, Scheherazade, also known as Sacerdos Maxima.

For the last few days, she sensing an unusual flow of energy. Little did she knows, it was the energy of Irene and August respectively.

"Ms. Scheherazade." A young man voice called. He was a muscular teen with long red hair and distinctive eyes. He wears a metal cuirass, shoulder plates, a metal skirt, shin guards, sandals, and a large sword that he carries at his waist. "From the last few days... You seems worried about something?" He asked.

Scheherazade look at him. "Its okay. Muu Alexius." She said. "I just being wary about the east. Recently, a new empire named Kou starting to expand their border to the west. Maybe its only a matter of time."

Muu eyes later turn fierce. "If that's what you worried about. Don't worry anymore. I'll be your sword and protect Leam Empire from any invaders." He said.

Scheherazade then patting his head, causing Muu to blush. "Um... Ms. Scheherazade?"

"Didn't I tell you Muu? I more like you smiling." She said. "Now then. I think you should go. After all, you still search for them, do you?" She asked.

"Yes." Muu replied. "If I may excuse." Muu then stand up and leave the room.

After Muu leaves, Scheherazade sighed. "So... What the needs of you to come here. Wandering Magi, Yunan?"

"I see. Then I had no need to hide myself." Yunan said while jump down from the roof of Scheherazade room. Seems he already in here for some time. "Hello Scheherazade. Its been a long time."

"The same for you. Although I can't never understand your decision of not choosing any King Vessel." Scheherazade replied the greeting. "You knows what I feels?"

"The thing about a strange energy?" Yunan guessed. "Yes. I already meet the source. And... She was a Magician. However, a Magician with power I've never seen before. Even during warm up... She managed to outclass me, a Magi." Yunan revealed his clash with Irene.

"Magician... With a caliber of Magi? That's impossible." Scheherazade denied such thing.

"That's why, as a fellow Magi who lived for a long time. I think you deserve to know something." Yunan said. "Its about that woman, and the danger that threat Leam Empire, no, the entire world."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's it for this chapter! So August is thrown to the Kou Empire, and now lived with Kougyoku and her mother. What will he do? And when he met with Irene? I think that's left to be seen.**

**By the way, Kougyoku mother name and appearance is never revealed by Ohtaka. She was only known as lowly courtesan, that's why I make an OC character: Fangfeng.**

**As for the reader confused why Kougyoku is living in the slums, don't forget that she used to lived there with her mother and moved to palace after Emperor Hakutoku with his two eldest son is murdered by Al-Thamen. In my story, it will happens a few months later, and I plan to make August had a big part later in the Kou Empire. Don't worry though, Kougyoku will still had her Djiin, and I don't plan her to learn Magic. But maybe she will in the future. And for the other Ren... Well just follow the story.**

**Any critics thus far? You can put it on the review**

**See you in the next update!**


End file.
